Drops of honey
by Tiriltoget
Summary: A new prophecy runs Naria, saying that a daughter of Eve will arrive in the name of Aslan to help the High King, who is heartbroken after having been thrown away by his love, and seems to believe that no girl will ever love him again.
1. Mr and Mrs Beaver

_Author's note: It might be simple language and a few mistakes, bear with me please. I do not have English as my mother tongue, though I love writing in English._

She didn't know where she was anymore. The wardrobe she had thought she had been in, were suddenly gone, as if disappearing in mid air. Her icy blue eyes trailed the woods in which she was standing, a young, confused girl, who had no idea of where she was.

Lita was standing on a forest floor covered with needles from the tall fir trees which raged many metres above her head. Between the crouched roots grew some flowers, small from the lack of sunlight. However, most surprising subject was a lantern standing not far away from her, lighting even if it was just past midday.

Curiosity overran confusion, and Lita stepped forward to examine the lantern more closely. It was just like one of those regularly found along the streets back home, in the small towns in Norway, except from the source of light. It didn't seem to come from a light bulb, but like it had no source at all, as it was a ball of light hidden behind the grimy glass.

Suddenly she was startled by the sound of a twig snapping right behind her, and turned. A brown furred beaver had appeared in front of her, standing on its hind legs, watching her with curious, dark eyes.

Lita gazed at it with wonder and sat down on her knees. _How cute!_ She thought while it steadily stepped closer.

"You're a daughter of Eve, you are, right?" he asked, startling Lita again.

Hadn't she seen its mouth move, she would have thought it was just her mind playing with her.

"What do you mean by that? And where am I?" she asked confused.

The beaver seemed too preoccupied with his own question to notice her confusion, and had started wandering back and forth. "Oh, yes, you have to be! Our kings and queens are sons and daughters of Adam and Eve too, and you look so much alike them!" he chatted eagerly.

"Excuse me, Mr... Mr. Beaver, could you please tell me where I am?" Lita asked carefully, hoping she wouldn't anger him with interrupting him.

The beaver halted and looked at her again. "You are in Narnia, my girl. The most beautiful land ever existed, ruled by the greatest kings and queens even the eyes of Aslan have seen."

Lita furrowed her eye brows. The beaver didn't look bad in any ways, actually rather nice where he stood, flopping his big, flat tail on the ground.

"How is it that you can talk?" she asked with wondrous expression.

"How... really? The inhabitants of Aslan's country are in fact Talking Beasts, and then you go asking how I can speak?" The beaver held her in a stern look.

Embarrassment welled up in her when she realized her mistake. "I'm so sorry, sir, I didn't know –"

"Of course you didn't, my dear. Come now, you might want some tea?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I should probably be getting back," Lita protested as politely as she could master.

She turned to look at the place from where she had emerged, but the gap between the branches was nowhere to be seen.

"Back to where?" the Beaver asked and followed her gaze.

Panic threatened to overwhelm Lita as she searched for the wardrobe. Did she really have to stay here for the rest of her life? She didn't even know what kind of place this was, let alone the creatures hidden between the trees. Not even a choice, she was forced to stay here.

"Now, now, Narnia isn't that bad, you will soon find it nice here, I mean, who wouldn't?" The beaver started to walk along one of the paths leading away from the lantern. I'm Beaver, by the way. And who are you?"

"Lita," she said, lingering a moment before following him.

"That's a pretty name, though I've never heard of it," Beaver said, leading her closer to something which sounded like a river.

The flushing water ran between river banks set many metres apart. By the closest bank a beaver dam of woods and sticks blended into the surroundings, making it almost invisible if you didn't know it was there.

"Welcome to my home," Beaver said. "Darling! We have visitors!"

Just a few seconds later another beaver appeared from the dam. This one was a little smaller, and it was constantly grooming the fuzzy fur on its stomach. Its eyes quickly found Lita, and were locked at her for a moment.

"This is my wife. Dear, this is Lita," Beaver said, waving towards Lita.

Lita bend to her knee and stretched out a hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Beaver," she said.

"Oh! It's certainly my pleasure," Mrs. Beaver said, laughing kindly. "Beaver, do you realize who you found?"

Beaver looked at Lita with a moment of confusion. "A daughter of Eve? Darling, what do you mean?"

"The prophecy, Beaver!" Mrs. Beaver said sharply.

"The prophecy? Prophecy? Oh, _that_ prophecy!" Beaver exclaimed, suddenly understanding his wife.

Lita watched them, not understanding their conversation. "If you don't bother me asking, what do you mean with the prophecy?" she asked.

The two beavers looked at her, and Mrs. Beaver laid her paw on Lita's hand.

"The prophecy, my dear, tells that a daughter of Eve with the drops of the sweetest honey will in the name of Aslan arrive to support and help the hero of the free Narnia," she said.

Lita looked at her, still with questions whirring around in her head. What did that have to do with her? And who was Aslan? Her thoughts were seemingly visible, because Mrs. Beaver continued her explanations.

"And I, and Beaver also, believe that you are this girl, the only one who can help our hero," she said and stroke Lita's pale hand.

"Me? No, _I_ can't do that! I mean... how could I? I don't know what to do, I don't know anything about what has happened, and I don't even know who this hero is!" Lita protested, looking helplessly at Mr. and Mrs. Beaver.

"Oh, but you're the only one who can help, dear one. If not we fear he will become insane, our great hero," said Mrs. Beaver.

"But what has happened to him?"

Mrs. Beaver exchanged a look with her husband and sighed. "A couple of years ago he was thrown away by a girl he loved, as if he was a piece of junk, and it broke his heart. Since then no one has seen a smile in his face, he seems to believe that no girl ever will love him again."

The beaver's story filled Lita with pity, and she immediately felt sorry for this man, whoever he happened to be, and with her being so kind-hearted, she really wanted to help as much as she could. She hated to see people troubling, and not being able to do something for them.

"Poor him," She said, almost too low enough for them to hear. "Who is he really? Who is this hero?"

Beaver put his arm around Mrs. Beaver and looked at Lita with his small eyes. "He is the bravest man in Narnia, he saved our beloved land from the claws of the white witch. The great Aslan crowned his sisters and brother as queens and king of Narnia, while himself became worthily High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion," he said, obviously proud of their hero.

Lita felt her heart skip a beat when he mentioned _High King_. She couldn't possibly help a king, could she?

"If he's a king, isn't he surrounded by dozens of pretty ladies? Why would I be any different?" she asked.

Beaver nodded firmly. "Oh yes, indeed! You see, like a lock there is only one key to fit in the hole and unlock the door. The prophecy says that _you_ are the only key to open His Majesty's door," he explained.

"But how do you know that the prophecy is true? What if it's just a rumour?"

"Oh no, it's not," Beaver quickly put in. "Last time a prophecy was told here in Narnia, it happened to come true. It said _when Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_ _the evil time will be over and done. _It said four children of your kind, two sons of Adam, and two daughters of Eve, had the power to defeat the unrightful queen and become the next rulers of Narnia."

Lita pondered at Beaver's story for a moment, and finally her head started to get in order again. Nodding slowly she gave the beavers a sign of understanding.

"Now, Lita – wasn't it?" asked Mrs. Beaver.

Lita nodded again.

"We don't have time for you to dawdle around here when you must get to Cair Paravel and help the king," said Mrs. Beaver. "Come on, Beaver and I will take you to Aslans camp."


	2. In the name of Aslan

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate them, and I accept critics with thanks, hoping to improve my work._

And then they started walking. Through the forest and cross a river. Lita observed the Narnian nature with awe. It was so beautiful, so peaceful, birds singing from the tree crowns, and a small breeze rustling her honey yellow hair.

"How far is it to Aslan's camp?" asked Lita as she climbed onto a stone bridge which emerged from the forest and stretched over a deep gap.

"It's a little while," said Beaver.

"Who is Aslan, then?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, my dear." He smiled at her before focusing on his steps again.

Lita sighed and filled herself with patience, even though she was quite curious to learn who this Aslan was. Slowly she stepped after the beaver, trying not to look down in the gap below her. On the further end of the bridge, the beavers continued, crossing one more river before changing the direction slightly, turning a little more southwards rather than straight east. Lita started to feel a little tired, but did not complain, as she knew that it wouldn't do any good to take a rest anyway.

Suddenly a huge stag appeared in front of them. It was certainly much larger than any other deer Lita has ever seen. It was as big as a moose back home. Lita watched it, amazed with its attitude and size. It bore itself with pride, and appeared so solemn and majestic; she had never seen anything like it.

She didn't dare to say a word, in fear of scaring it away. It stood only a few meters away from her, looking at her with big, dark eyes. Its antlers were wider than her arms, even if she stretched them as far as she could to either side.

"Aslan is waiting for you," it suddenly said, with a surprisingly deep voice.

Lita knew she should have expected him talking, but even then it surprised her a bit.

"We're on our way," she said.

"Climb onto my back, I will carry you. It will be faster than if you choose to walk all the way," said the stag.

Lita hesitated and looked at the beavers. "I wouldn't leave the Mr. and Mrs. Beaver alone here," she said.

The stag laughed a warmly. "Of course you wouldn't. They can get a ride too," he smiled and lowered his head to look at them.

"I'm sorry, Mr... Mr. Deer, I don't know how to get on," Lita argued cautiously.

She had great respect of those great antlers; she wouldn't want to end up on the wrong side of them.

"No need to worry about that. I'll just lie down. By the way, my name is Ronny," he said as he bent his knees and lay down on the grassy ground.

Still, Lita was hesitating until Beaver nudged her in the leg, which was about as high as he could reach, and she slowly made her way to Ronny. Even when lying, his back was at level with her hip. Lita helped the beavers onto his back before climbing after.

"Hold on to my antlers," said Ronny before rising to his feet again. "What's your name, daughter of Eve?"

"Lita," she said.

Then he started running, surprising Lita of his speed. Her hands were locked around his antlers while the beavers held on to his neck fur. Trees and grass fields just flew by, and after some time Ronny slowed down as a river appeared in front of them.

"We have to cross," he said and waded into the water.

"Do you want us to swim? I'm sure it can't be easy crossing with us on your back?"

"Oh, that's no problem. Just hold on so you won't fall off."

When water reached Ronny to his shoulders, they could surely feel the strong streams in the river. A little frightened Lita reassured her grip on his antlers and gazed into the water that now reached her to the knee.

Ronny was fighting against the strong waters, sometimes slipping a little on the rounded stones on the river floor. The river seemed so calm and peaceful, but hidden beneath the sparkling surface was a thunderous rage of activity doing its best to make the crossing a difficult task for them.

Finally Ronny heaved himself out of the water, standing on shaky legs, trying to catch his breath again. Lita petted him on his neck.

"I think you did great. Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome. Now, we can continue," he said and started moving again.

Ronny ran a little slower now than before, but Lita vas just as happy. Then she got a better opportunity to admire the landscape passing by, instead of just see everything as a blur. Now she could see birds diving down from the sky, hovering above their heads a while, and then disappearing again.

"We're nearly there, it's right behind this small mountain," Ronny said, speeding up a bit.

Lita gazed towards the mountain, shifting a little, exited to see what was hidden behind it.

"What is behind there?" she asked.

"Hold your excitement," he said with a sly smile.

Just a couple of minutes later a big camp spread out on the grassland in front of them. There were big tents all over, in a dozen different colours, which made the camp look like a rainbow broken in uncountable many pieces. Whirring between the tents were bunches of Narnians; racoons, horses, hares, cheetahs, tigers, badgers and so on, but that didn't surprise Lita as much now. What cached her attention were some different creatures she'd never seen before. There were those with a goat's hind legs as their lower body, and human from their waist and up, except small horns sticking up of their skull. Creatures as centaurs Lita has heard of, but she didn't know they existed. Their lower body was a horse's body, while its neck was replaced by a human's upper body. Some were like a hairy bull standing on two legs instead of four, and dwarves; small and sturdy with long beards tucked to their belts to avoid stumbling in them.

Lita studied the creatures with a mix of wonder and fear as Ronny trotted into the camp. Narnians offered her long gazes and followed curiously after the big stag. They did seem happy, and even tigers and rabbits got along nicely, chattering as best friends. As Ronny walked through the camp more and more creatures came along, they apparently understood what was happening, for they were laughing and joking, and Lita heard Aslan's name mentioned several times.

Ronny stopped in front of a tent placed on the edge of the camp and laid down on the ground for them to climb off. Suddenly the whole crowd went silent, and Lita looked around trying to find the reason. Everybody was turned towards the tent, in which something was moving.

When the curtains were drawn aside a huge lion appeared. His appearance was majestic with his thick, golden mane covering his neck, going all the way to his stomach. His paws had to be almost twice the size of Lita's hands, but his big, brown eyes anything else but what one should expect of a lion; warm, gentle and wise.

Amazed with this creature, she stayed still, unable to move until she realized everyone else had kneeled for him. Not wanting to be impolite or anger someone she kneeled too, bending her head, but only so much that she could still see if he would attack.

"Lita, rise please." His voice was soft and deep, and it filled her with peace and safety.

Lita rose and eyed him carefully. "How do you know my name? And who are you?"

Low laugher emerged from the Narnians behind her; the great lion just smiled and sat down, curling his tail around his legs.

"I am Aslan. I brought you to Narnia," he said.

Going even more confused in her mind, she desperately tried to sort out her thoughts, using a couple of seconds to cope with the new information.

"How?" was the only word she could master.

Beaver nudged her in the side. "One of Aslan's great works should not be questioned, only appreciated," he said, a little smile revealing even more of his long teeth.

Lita looked at him for a moment, then let her gaze drift back to the lion. She wanted so dearly to ask him why, but kept Beaver's words in her mind as she held peace. Mrs. Beaver had told about the prophecy, but she wouldn't quite believe it. She – helping a king? How realistic was that?

_Here we go, talking about being realistic surrounded by talking animals, centaurs and fauns_, she thought, shaking her head slightly.

"I am sure you seek an explanation, dear one," purred Aslan.

Lita nodded rapidly.

He held her gaze steadily in his own before talking. "Have you heard the prophecy?"

Once more nodding from her part confirmed his question.

"Good. That will spare us valuable time. Then you also know why I have got you here?" Aslan continued with the same, calm expression on his furry face.

"I think so. You want me to help the king getting over his heartbreak. But sir, I don't understand how it must be me? How can _I_ help a king? I'm... just me, I'm nothing more than a simple girl," she protested.

He smiled. "Fate is clear, my dear. She told our centaurs how to help the High King. She gave them a prophecy when everybody had tried to support our good king, for he is a gifted and praised king. But his sorrow suppresses his ability to take the best choices, and thus I fear for our land," he explained, holding his gaze upon her.

"And now I must help him?" Lita wondered, finally finding the connection.

Aslan bowed his head in recognition. "Our only hope is you. Narnia depends on you. I know it is a heavy burden to bear, but we have faith in you."

As to emphasize the Narnians behind her started to applaud and cheer and Lita turned to look at them with a worried expression. She didn't feel as sure about this as the others seemed to.

"But what am I supposed to do?" she asked, rolling uncertain on her toes.

"Show him what love is," Aslan said firmly.

"What if I can't love him?" Now she was feeling a little panicked.

If she couldn't love him, she couldn't help him, and that would do Narnia even worse let alone it would pain her to the infinite not being able to do. Not least she would disappoint the whole people of Narnia. Oh, she couldn't do that. She had to. She had to help him, and she had to make it.

Beaver nudged her again. "You won't be able to not love His Majesty," he assured.

Lita looked at him for a moment before she nodded to Aslan. "I will do my best."

Aslan smiled. "I was expecting no less of you. Now, we have to get you to the High King as fast as possible."


	3. Cair Paravel

Even though the sun was shining in through the windows of Cair Paravel, the mood in the royal living room was gloomy. The main reason was the High King, who sat in his favourite armchair, looking old beyond his years. He had barely turned eighteen, the young king, but had wit and wisdom no one at his age could compete.

His youngest sister watched him with a worried look, all three of the siblings becoming more and more concerned about their brother's condition. One of the centaurs of the court, Oreius, was walking beside her.

"The stars spoke differently last night, concerning your brother, your majesty," he said, following her gaze.

Lucy looked hopefully at him, tilting her head far back to see his face. "What is it, then?" she asked.

"They say that the girl is on her way," he said, halting to watch her reaction.

The little girl beamed like a sun, whining happily and throwing her arms around his waist. "Oh, at last!" she exhaled. "He needs her help soon. He wouldn't even believe me when I said Aslan would help. This is good news, Oreius!" With that she ran off towards her sister and second brother, Susan and Edmund, who were sitting by the window playing a game of chess.

Susan, with her long, dark hair, appeared a little startled when Lucy hurled herself at her.

"What – Lucy, what's up? Is something wrong?" she asked, eyeing her worriedly.

"No!" Lucy exclaimed happily, "Everything is perfectly fine. Oreius just gave me splendid news. The girl will be arriving shortly. I'm just so happy for Peter to get help."

Both Edmund and Susan stared at her for a moment to understand what she meant. Then they both blossomed up in Cheshire grins, hugging their little sister tightly.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Lucy!" said Susan.

"Look at him. He doesn't look like Peter anymore," wondered Edmund. "I didn't know love could destroy so much in a person."

Oreius had come over and bent his head for the majesties. "Love is both the best and the worst in world. His majesty is experiencing the worst side of it," he said.

Lucy looked at him. "When do that girl arrive, Oreius?" she asked, settling herself on a chair beside Susan's.

"The stars don't tell exact time, your majesty. They just say she will come soon," said Oreius, even though he wanted a closer answer himself.

Peter looked at the calm sea. Rarely has it been seen as silent as today. It acted as if today was different from other days, as if it knew something special was about to happen. Peter believed otherwise. Why would this day be someone else? After Reia left him everything else were irrelevant. Unimportant. Why did he continue to live if life was as horrible as this? He could just as good as anything die. No one would have cared anyway.

"Peter, can't you stop mourning?" Lucy stomped across the floor and settling on his brother's lap. "Oh, bother! Help will come soon, anyway."

"You do not believe in the prophecy, do you?" he asked, still keeping his eyes fixed on the sea outside.

"Of course. Why shouldn't I? The last one became true, why shouldn't this one too?" Lucy looked at his stubborn expression, slapping him lightly on his chest. "You're hopeless."

"Yes. As much as everything else," he growled.

"Oh, Peter! Now you're being stupid."

Aslan himself followed Lita to Cair Paravel, Ronny still let her sit on his back, fondly chatting to her about the Narnians and their kings and queens. They had to cross another river, and then crossing fields blooming with colourful flowers. Then, between the green leaves of the maple trees, a castle appeared in front of them. It was huge, made of a light solid stone, and had a long bridge crossing the ravine between mainland and the outer peak with the castle. In the end of the bridge was a huge gate guarded by centaurs and two legged bulls, minotaurs, according to Ronny. They bowed for Aslan as they drew closer and opened the gate, letting them pass. Behind the outer wall there was a gravelled path between grass and trees leading to the castle entrance. It was a massive oak door guarded by even more centaurs and minotaurs, and even fauns. The castle itself towered many meters above her head, looking a kind of like stairs with the main building on top of the hill. There were big windows in arched frames and beautiful patterns decorating the walls.

Lita was astonished by its size, thinking this was very much space for four people.

"Just wait, it's more on the backside," Ronny said, entering the wooden door the guards held up for them.

Pawing beside them, Aslan looked up to where Lita was still sitting on Ronny's back. "Welcome to Cair Paravel," he said.

The room they entered was a hall, at least three floors high below the ceiling, from which a massive chandelier, probably made of pure crystal, hung. A huge staircase built to resemble the shape of a fan led up to a second floor. A red carpet ran from the entrance door and up the stairs, only splitting to either side before the stairs, having arms going around the stairs and through entrances turned ninety degrees away from the staircase.

A faun emerged from the archway on the right side, bowing slightly to Aslan, and then to Lita, filling her with confusion.

"We have been expecting you, miss," he said. "I am Mr. Tumnus, friend of the royal family and a member of the royal court."

Ronny lay down on the marble floor, letting Lita climb off his back.

"Thank you," she said, resting her hand on his shoulder for a moment before stepping closer to Mr. Tumnus. "I'm Lita. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mr. Tumnus smiled and turned to Aslan. "Since you have arrived with her, I believe this is the girl?"

Aslan merely nodded, throwing a gaze in Lita's direction.

The faun bowed again. "Then I think we have some young monarchs who is very excited to meet you, Lita," he said. "Follow me, please."

Mr. Tumnus led them through the same arch from which he had come and below the stairs in the entrance hall. There were a corridor continuing to the right, however, Mr. Tumnus was turned towards a big door. On either side stood a centaur, now bowing to Aslan and opening the door.

The first Lita laid her eyes on, were another staircase, or two – one on either side of a edge, seemingly the edge of the throne room. Banners with a red lion, probably the emblem of Narnia or the royal family, were hanging from the ceiling. Below the room was as good as empty, except four empty throne chairs on top of a shorter, but still wider staircase than the two by the door. Behind the chairs, and along the side walls massive windows revealed the rest of the castle, built in the hillside down towards the sea. There were bridge-like corridors leading to tower after tower and every single smaller part down there and in a sort of messy system long stairs went all the way down to the beach below. Even if this building on top of the hill was the biggest, the ones on the edge of the cliff were nearly as big.

"Just wait here, will you? I will be back in a moment with the kings and queens," said Mr. Tumnus before disappearing through a door on the left wall.

Lita watched him for a moment until she became too enthralled by the room, and continued to let her gaze drift around.


	4. In the hands of the High King

Peter hadn't moved from his chair since settling there after dinner. His siblings had long ago given up trying to make him do something else but mourning. The last weeks the three of them had to do all the paper works, because Peter would only make unreasonable choices, deluded by his foggy mind.

"You're acting like a lovesick fool, Peter!" Edmund exclaimed.

The High King showed no response until he surprised the others with an answer.

"Well, maybe I am."

It was just as hopeless as anything, and Lucy groaned frustrated. Suddenly she turned in her chair to the sound of clicking hoofs as Mr. Tumnus entered through the door.

"Your majesties, you have visitors," he proclaimed and bowed. "Please follow me to the throne room."

Lucy looked at him with wonder for a moment before rising. They weren't expecting anyone now, and the royal audience was done by lunch. Trotting thoughtful after Susan and Edmund, she didn't notice Peter still sitting in his chair.

"Peter! You have to come too. Do I have to fetch Otmin for him to carry you?" asked Susan, looking at her older brother.

Peter sighed, finally dragging himself out of the chair and after his siblings.

Lita was feeling very nervous. She didn't know what to expect, and she certainly wasn't sure how to behave. Aslan stood as calmly as ever by her side, looking as Mr. Tumnus emerged through the door again. After him a young boy followed. He had black hair, distinct eyebrows slanted over a couple of intense, brown eyes. His face was narrow, ending into a pointed chin. Is body frame was slim and very straight. He was clearly not fully developed yet, although he had to be around the age of fifteen. He settled himself into the chair to the left as an older girl came after.

Lita guessed she was about her own age, certainly older than the boy. She had long hair in the same dark shade as her brother, which framed her beautiful, gentle face. Her woman-shaped body was wrapped in a forest green dress, which she adjusted as she sat down in the centre right chair.

After her a little girl followed, not older than thirteen. Her reddish brown hair fell in light curls down her shoulders, and freckles were spread over a peaky little nose. A couple of blue eyes drifted towards Lita as she passed, and then Aslan.

"Aslan!" she cried and slammed her arms around his neck. "I've missed you."

"And I you, your majesty," he said, laughing a little. "Find your chair, now."

Lastly, a taller man appeared. Or, he was barely a man, but certainly the oldest of the siblings. His hair was, in contrast to the others, blonde, and a little messy. His face was virile and square jawed. Sad eyes sparkling below surprisingly dark brows as he settled down in the centre left chair. Their body shapes were very different, the older boy's shoulders were much wider and visibly stronger than his brother's, and he was a fair hand taller too. Where his brother was pretty shapeless, himself had a slight V shaped torso, a tight fastened belt emphasizing his slender hips.

Lita could only imagine what the earthy brown clothes hid, and her head started to get a little dizzy as his gaze found her. She broke it immediately out of shyness, lowering it to the floor.

Beside her Ronny kneeled on his front legs, and Lita hurried to copy his actions.

"Lita, this is, from right, queen Lucy the Valiant, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and High King Peter the Magnificent," purred Aslan. "Your majesties, this is Lita, whom I have brought to Narnia."

Lita held her position, folding her hands in her lap and keeping her eyes fixed to the floor. In the outer edge of her eye she saw Queen Lucy edging herself to the tip of her chair.

"You're that girl! You're the girl in the prophecy!" she said, looking as if she was about to burst of tension.

"Please, rise." The warm voice of Queen Susan reached her, and she straightened herself up on shaky legs.

She couldn't bring herself to look at them, afraid to do anything impolite and maybe anger the royals.

"You are that girl in the prophecy, aren't you? You must be, since Aslan brought you," said King Edmund.

Lita didn't know what to say. She hesitated for a moment and was about to nod when Aslan came to help.

"She is, your majesties. Now I leave her in your hands, hoping that you will take good care of her," he said, bending his head before slowly walking out of the throne room and out of sight.

In the corner of her eyes she saw High King Peter scan her with his gaze, and felt her whole body burn as if his eyes set her on fire. Oh dear, he was handsome. So pretty, though she would never dream of confessing her thoughts in front of him. She couldn't risk to anger the High King or his siblings if she was to help him.

"I suppose you're hungry?" asked Susan, "after having travelled so far, you must be. We have had dinner already, but I can ask the cooks to bring you some. I would gladly be your company, though I won't eat anything."

"Y-yes please your majesty. Thank you, your majesty," Lita stuttered nervously.

"Oh, just call me Susan. I assume you will stay here for a while, so you might as well get comfortable," the queen said.

Lita didn't know what to answer at that, and nodded slightly.

"Where are you from?" King Edmund wondered, curiously leaning out of his chair.

"I... I... I think... What? Sorry, I don't understand your question, your majesty. What do you mean by that?" Lita fumbled.

"Well, you aren't from Narnia, and I suppose you aren't from Archenland either?" he asked, using one of his hands to gesticulate.

Keeping her gaze locked to the floor she tried to figure out an answer. Not for the first time this day she realized she didn't have a clue about where Narnia were.

"I'm from Norway, she said at last.

Susan furrowed her brow, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Norway? Then you come from our world," she said, not surprising Lita – she had heard it before.

"Yes."

Lucy suddenly raising her voice a little: "Peter, can't you say anything?" she asked.

Until now the High King had just sat there looking like he didn't care about their guest. When his sister spoke, his gaze drifted to her, cold and hard like a couple of icicles.

"It is you who should wish our guests welcome," demanded Lucy.

"Now Susan has done it," he answered coldly. "Then I don't need to."

King Edmund growled, annoyed with his brother, and rose to his feet. With a violent heave he pulled High King Peter out of his chair.

"You are High King. Don't be impolite. Lita only came to help you, but you have to let her," he said, dragging his brother closer to the young girl.

High King Peter resisted somewhat until he suddenly turned and roughly pushed King Edmund away from him.

"Stop it! I can handle it for myself!" he yelled.

Lita backed shocked away from the two kings. The oldest seemed so angered she was afraid he would throw her out of the castle or harm her. He lifted his arm, looking like he was to knock her down, his face filled with rage.

Instinctively she covered her head with her arms in fear, waiting for the blow while the High King yelled as thunder above her.

"Peter! Stop!" Susan screamed, jumping out of her chair. "Can't you see it's scaring her?"

His arm froze in mid air, and he turned his head to look at his sister, only to follow her gaze onto Lita, as she was still standing hiding her head. Then his anger was gone, like the breeze had blown it away. Now he seemed rather worried, having bad conscience about making her feel frightened. He lowered his hand, placing it gently on Lita's forearm.

The contact made her heart flutter and she felt her hands tremble a bit.

"Hey, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said with a gentle voice, stroking her arm with his thumb.

Warily she let her arms drop, looking at him, but not meeting his gaze. She wasn't sure of what he was going to do, and she didn't know if she could trust him. But somehow she had to learn to trust him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Lita had to really push herself to press out an answer. "Yes, your majesty."

"Please, just call us by our first name. And I won't kill you if you look me in the eye." Peter surprised them all with placing his hand under her cheek and lifting it a little, gently offering her to meet his eyes. "Come on, we can go to the kitchen, let's see if they have something to offer you," he said, a little smile appearing on his lips.

The action amazed his siblings. Starting with being grumpy, he now even smiled.

"Maybe she actually _can_ help him," Susan said with wonder as her eyes followed her brother and Lita through the door.

Lita felt her head grow even dizzier with him smiling at her. Now she had to force herself to meet his instruction and get an eye contact. She also knew she had to if she was to comply the demands of the Narnian people.

Peter's mood was now totally different than her first impression. He started talking with her at the same point the door to the throne room closed behind them and they started walking down a corridor.

"I'm not that angry with my brother as I was now, normally. I'd just gotten tired of him chattering about the prophecy all the time. It's okay at first, you can handle it. But after a while, when they started blabbing about me soon getting help, I grew tired," Peter said.

Lita watched him as he stroke his fingers through his hair. "You didn't want help?" she asked, her voice low and soft and careful as it always was, barely audible.

He shook his head. "No. I just wanted to be sad. I didn't realize how annoying I've become until now." He bit his lip, making the corridor completely silent for a moment. "Aslan brought you here. Did he choose you to help me?"

Lita shrugged. "I guess so. I just entered Narnia this very morning, thought I was entering my own wardrobe, but when I wanted to leave I couldn't find it. Luckily I met Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. They told me about the prophecy and offered themselves to take me to Aslan. Midway we met Ronny, and got a ride from him. I must admit I was pretty shocked when I learned about Talking Beasts," she explained, shivering lightly under his eyes. "Your folk is pretty amazing. You should be proud of them."

"I am. They're wonderful. I'd do everything for them, and I so much regret my behaviour during the time. It still hurts, you know, but strangely not as much as it did," Peter told her, turning to the right, down another corridor.

He stopped by the only door on the left wall and opened it. As a gentleman he let her in first as clouds of flour puffed up from a dough being worked on by a badger.

"This is Mrs. Dapple, she is our head chef, she and her staff makes the best food you've ever tasted, I promise," said Peter, supporting himself on the door frame on the other side of Lita so that his arm was stretched over her shoulders.

At the sound of the High King's voice Mrs. Dapple lifted her gaze, settling it on his majesty.

"Oh, your majesty! What are you doing here now? Are you still hungry? Did I make too less food?" she asked, sounding a little concerned.

"No, no, dinner was amazing, thank you. I was just wondering if you had some food for our guest?" asked Peter patting Lita in her shoulder.

Mrs. Dapples eyes studied Lita for a moment before looking back on Peter, and then at Lita again. "It's her! Really! At last! We have waited so long for you, his majesty has been looking horrible for weeks now, I see immediately that you are that girl, young lady. We're so happy that you could come. Now, let me see, I know I have some fresh lobster, you like that, don't you?" she blabbed eagerly.

"Oh, I don't need that much, madam," Lita hurried.

"How about stuffed turkey? I have some leftovers from today's dinner. I wouldn't really offer such an important guest leftovers, but I don't have very much else ready in short time. I'm sorry," Mrs. Dapple apologized.

"No, don't be, madam. Turkey would be perfectly fine, thank you," said Lita, smiling widely.

It wasn't until now she realized she was hungry, not having eaten anything but breakfast the whole day.

"Then I suggest you settle in the dining-room, and I will be up shortly with your food. Do you want something, your majesty?" Mrs. Dapple asked.

Peter shook his head. "No thank you," he said before closing the door again.

Lita looked at him with glowing eyes. "She was nice. She scared me a little by that outburst, but I've never met a badger that kind and sweet."

He laughed a little. "Sure, I think she's happy to meet you," he said, leading her further down the hall to a door in the end.

Behind it there was a long table placed in an even so long room with windows on the western long wall. The walls were decorated with pictures of Narnian nature, everything from snowy fields to sunny forests.

Lita settled on a chair close to the short end of the table, Peter sitting down on the chair on the other side.

"Does the whole court eat here with you?" she asked, focusing on all the chairs rowed down either side of the table.

"Not normally. They're so busy doing everything else while we're eating. It's a pity, actually. I would like to have them join us," said Peter while stroking his left forearm.

"Have you been in Narnia a long time?" Lita was curious, therefore asking so many questions. She found the castle and the court pretty interesting, not to mention the country itself.

"We arrived a few years ago. Back then Narnia was covered with snow and was ruled by Jadis, the White Witch. The prophecy said that four children would end the Age of  
>Winter and overcome Jadis. And so we did, and Aslan put us on the throne in Cair Paravel," Peter told her, locking her eyes to his.<p>

Lita used some seconds to digest this. "How did you enter Narnia?"

He laughed a little. "It's kind of weird, actually. We were hiding from a professor of whom we lived for a while, and got into a wardrobe. But instead of a hind wall there were branches, those belonging to the trees of Narnia." He was smiling now, obviously more light-hearted than earlier.

"Oh." She looked towards the door of which they had come through. "Where are the others? Your brother and sisters?"

"I guess they're in the living room. If Susan and Edmund are done playing their game of chess, I'm sure Lucy has persuaded Mr. Tumnus into one with her," he said, chuckling a little at the thought.

At that point another door, one which had been overseen by Lita, was opened. Mrs. Dapple emerged, balancing a plate with a huge piece of stuffed turkey on one arm, and a glass in the other hand, her arm securely wrapped around a jug.

"There you go, dear. It's nice of his majesty to keep your company, isn't it? He's such a gentleman," she said, smiling to Peter as she put down the plate in front of her.

"Thank you so much, madam, I really appreciate your work." Lita looked at her with a thankful expression.

"Oh, just call me Mrs. Dapple, please," waved the head chef before disappearing again.

Lita started eating, filling herself with delicious food.

"You must be really hungry," Peter proclaimed, still smiling to her.

She merely nodded, all too hungry to answer. Peter just sat there, patiently waiting for her to finish. He realized that she wouldn't be listening to him now if he started to talk, anyway.

"Lita? How do you know when the prophecy is fulfilled?" he asked as she scraped off the last pieces on the plate.

She looked at him, freezing a moment in thoughts, and then shaking her head. "I don't know. I have not made that prophecy," she said.

"We can go ask the centaurs afterwards," suggested Peter.

"Mhm... Your majesty –"

"Peter," he corrected.

"Sorry. But I was wondering how do you feel about me being here? And I want you to be honest. I am here on a purpose," she said.

Peter hesitated, letting his gaze to the table. "Aslan wouldn't do such thing unless there was another option. I guess the situation was worse than I thought. But now that you're here I'm happy for it."

"That's good. Because I really want to help you. I realized that the hope of your people lies upon me, and even if I think it's scary, I couldn't bear to let them down," Lita told him, picking up her plate and glass.

The jug, which had been filled with apple juice, she wrapped her arm around before rising.

Peter looked wondrous at her for a moment until he understood what she was going to do. Then he followed her, holding the door open for her.


	5. Hugs

After leaving the plate, glass and jug on the kitchen, Peter showed her the way to the library. It was huge, stuffed with rows and rows with books. The hind body of a centaur or a horse were visible behind a bookshelf, a dark tail flagging slightly.

"Oreius?" asked Peter, and the centaur backed himself out.

"Your majesty, can I help you?" he asked, bowing.

"Yes. As you can see, we've got company. This is Lita," Peter explained.

Oreius nodded. "I see. Welcome. We have been waiting for you."

"I was just wondering," began Peter, "if you could tell when the prophecy is fulfilled?"

The centaur looked a little flushed at that question. "Well, I should have been expecting that coming. It's not really... err... I'm not quite sure how to... it's kind of private," he said, his face growing redder. "Well, the ultimate sign of love is when... when two people sleep together, and that's what you have to do. Oh, but do not hurry to do so, take your time," he added seeing the High Kings surprised expression.

Now it was their time to blush.

"Thank you, Oreius," said Peter and walked towards the door, his face burning red.

Lita looked after him with a slightly concerned expression before following. Peter smacked the door again, straight after having let her through.

"I'm so sorry, Peter, I didn't know about that," she quickly apologized, afraid that he would be angry with her.

"I know that. And I know that it's not your fault, so don't be sorry for it. I'm just glad you want to help me," he said, turning to her.

Hesitantly she stretched her arms out, quietly asking for a hug. He didn't even halter, but hugged her tightly, looking rather happy about it. Lita felt his strong arms around her, he held her so hard she thought she might get problems with breathing, but she figured she didn't care. As long as he was happy, she was happy.

"This feels nice," he murmured, his voice sending vibrations into her ear.

"Oh? Don't you ever get hugs?" she asked, staying as low-voiced as ever.

He stroked her back carefully with one hand. "I did. It's a while ago, though. I miss it."

"Won't even your siblings hug you?" Lita let a few fingers tickle his neck.

Peter lingered for a moment before answering. "Sure they would if I had let them. I think I was too preoccupied with being sad."

She sighed. "And that's why I'm here."

"Mm... it was like you snapped my mind out of a trance, I don't think I could do it without you. No one in the whole country could," said Peter, letting a few centimetres on her to see her in the eyes.

"I think he was on the verge of desperation when I arrived. He said I was his last choice, Narnias last hope. It scared me. I was afraid I wouldn't make it," she said, her gaze glued to his blue eyes.

"We just have to wait and see. Come now, let's go find the others."

Susan was, as well as Lucy and Edmund, shocked to see Peter change so suddenly. Sitting in the living room she thought it seemed like Lita had opened a door for him, clearing the way for her brother.

"Lita is really beautiful. Do you think Peter will fall in love with her?" asked Edmund while playing with his shirt.

"I'm not surprised if he did. After all that's what they're meant to be, according to Oreius," said Susan.

Lucy sighed. "I just hope we're not losing our brother," she murmured.

Both Edmund and Susan looked at her, Susan with a slightly worried expression.

"Think of it this way, Lucy: Peter needs to get over Reia, and we've tried everything else. It would be better for him to be alive and happy with Lita than mad, or possibly worse. Anyway, I doubt he will switch us with her. He is too caring to do so," explained Susan, reassuring her little sister.

Lucy filled her head with thoughts, only for being disturbed by Edmund a moment later.

"He needs to spend as much time with her as possible now, doesn't he?" he asked, peering at Susan.

"I don't know, Edmund. I think so, that's the most logic if she's going to help him, right?" She met his gaze, but didn't seem as calm as she wished to be.

Oh, so dearly she wanted Lita to succeed.

"Where is she going to sleep?" Lucy wondered, settling down by Edmunds legs on the couch.

Susan glued her eyes to the floor carpet. "In the room next to his I assume. I don't know, Lucy."

Some seconds later the door opened, and a happily smiling Peter entered, letting Lita in before closing again. The three siblings around the silent fireplace watched her with curiosity as Peter asked her to settle down beside him in a small couch, leaving his favourite chair empty, which surprised them even more.

"How was dinner, Lita?" asked Edmund.

Lita smiled, revealing rows of pearly white teeth. "Absolutely amazing. Mrs. Dapple is a fantastic cook."

"Oh, we know. She loves to spoil us. Edmund says we're going to be heavier than Otmin," Lucy said, grinning even more.

Lita laughed until it suddenly broke into a yawn. Peter's arm suddenly slid around her shoulders.

"Sorry, I should have figured you were tired from your journey. Susan, have you seen Mrs. Poppy? Has she said anything about where Lita is going to sleep?" asked Peter and looked at his sister.

"No, I haven't seen her since she was here, jawing at you for being grumpy," said Susan.

Peter thought for a short moment before rising. "Come on, we'll find her, so you can get some sleep. You seem to need it."

Lita followed him out another door, down a corridor till they emerged in the entrance hall. Dawdling and yawning at the same time made Peter chuckle warmly as he walked up the stairs. On the top they met a kangaroo which had stopped to fumble after something in its pouch.

"Mrs. Poppy? We have visitors, did you know? Has Mr. Tumnus told you?" Peter asked, drawing its attention.

Its big, brown eyes fell from Peter to Lita, studying her for a while before smiling widely. "Yes, he has, your majesty. We are so happy that you could come, miss, we were so worried about High King Peter, you know, we didn't know what to do anymore. Thank you. I have made a bed for you in the room next to his majesty's, you share balcony, I thought it might do well at night if problems occurred," she chattered, stopping by the next-to last door on the right wall.

"This one is yours; the one at the end is the High King's," she said, opening the door to her room. "Here you have your own bathroom with some toiletries and nightshirt or nightgown to your preference."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it, madam," said Lita, entering her room.

It was big, so much larger than she expected, and a king-size bed by the left wall, covered with white covers. Just right to the entrance was a door, probably the bathroom, because somewhere in the middle of the room the wall bent and went to the right to meet the main wall. The floor was covered by a creamy white carpet, all over the room, and from the roof hung a chandelier looking more like a fountain than something that could light up the room.

The bathroom was big, having toilet and a bathtub, sink and cabinets. The tiles on the floor were sandy yellow, and those on the walls had some patterns around the mirror and in the corners.

"Is there anything more you wish for?" asked Mrs. Poppy, twisting her right ear somewhat.

"Oh no, thank you. It's much more than I expected," said Lita, smiling brightly despite her tiredness.

"Then I wish you a good night. There will be someone to wake you at about the same time as their majesties, so you would not be too late for breakfast," said Mrs. Poppy before skipping away.

Lita turned to close the door, and then she realized she still had company. Peter was standing in the doorframe looking at her.

"Oh, I forgot you were here," she said. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I just wanted a good night hug," he said, shyly stretching out his arm.

Lita hurried to answer it, placing a small peck on his cheek, even if her whole body burned to kiss him on those red, soft lips. He didn't seem to want to let go of her, and Lita let him hold her as long as he wanted. His hands stroke her back carefully, and she felt his chin lean against her head.

When he released her she met his gaze and felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter. Oh, how dearly she wanted to kiss him. But she couldn't be a pushover. That wouldn't lead anywhere she wanted.

"Good night," said Peter, smiling a little before disappearing around the wall.

Lita closed the door and dragged herself into the bathroom. After a quick bath she put on a nightshirt which hung on a hook on the wall. It was plain white and reaching to the middle of her thighs. Then she brushed her teeth and wandered over to the bed.

The sheets were so soft, and the mattress was like sleeping on clouds. She fell asleep just seconds after her head touched the pillow.


	6. Morning glory

_A.N.: I really appreciate your reviews. It motivates me to go on writing. Thank you._

It was still dark when Lita woke. However, the sun was peering over the edge of the island in the sea outside her window, painting the whole sky with pastels. Not tired at all she tumbled to the edge of her bed and rose. Barefooted she walked over to the door to the balcony, opening it. The fresh breeze filled her nostrils with salty air as the colours of the sky reflected in the water, sparkling in orange and red.

The balcony was big, and made out of the same plain sort of stone as the rest of the castle. However, the railing was shaped in numerous patterns and carvings, animals as popular shapes. The glass door leading in to Peter's room was slightly open, and the curtains were moving slightly in the wind. They were drawn away, and in the dark she could see a bed just about the size of her own. She didn't see if there was anyone in it, though, and focused on the sunrise again.

Suddenly she heard steps behind her and turned. Peter had appeared in the entrance of his room, only wearing pyjama bottoms. His torso was bare, and his distinct muscles were revealed.

Lita felt herself drooling as her gaze lingered at his body, but eventually she lifted it to his eyes instead.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes, but that's okay. It doesn't matter," he said quickly as an attempt to not making her feel regretful.

But it didn't help much. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I tried to be as quiet as possible," she said.

"It's okay. I would rather be here with you anyway," he said, making her blush.

"Really? That's kind of you." She stared flattered at the balcony floor.

"I wouldn't have said if I didn't mean it," said Peter, sliding an arm around her.

Lita felt her heart start pounding harder in her chest. She almost thought he could hear it beat.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

She nodded. "Better than in a long time. The bed feels like heaven," she smiled, wrapping one arm around his torso as he held her.

"I can imagine," said Peter, also smiling.

They just stood there holding each other and watching the sunrise sending light over the land. It felt so magic, in a kind of way she'd never seen, and it felt, in a strange way, right to hold the High King in her arms. Lita felt safe. She felt as if it was here she belonged, in Peter's arms.

As the sun rose higher in the horizon, Peter started stroking her arm, making the butterflies in her stomach feel like eager bees hunting for honey. She wondered why he invited to touching and hugging when they barely knew each other. Maybe he just wanted. Maybe he needed it, after having been so enclosed for so long. And maybe he felt it was okay with her, since she was there to help him anyway.

"I think we should get dressed, or what do you say?" asked Peter.

"Okay. We can do that." She slid out of his arms, immediately feeling colder.

She ignored it, though, and walked inside her room. In the bathroom she found her clothes having been exchanged with a dress. It was simple, forest green, and as she put it on, she noticed it followed her shapes perfectly, widening out from the waist. The shoes were just as simple, done out of leather, with a thin sole.

After having combed her hair, she walked out of the room, meeting Mrs. Poppy in the hallway.

"Oh, good morning, miss. Have you slept well?" she asked, halting to wait for the answer.

"Yes, thank you. The bed was incredible."

"And still you wake up that early. Why is that?"

Lita hesitated. "I don't know to be honest."

Mrs. Poppy's eyes wandered to a point behind her, and she smiled even brighter. "Good morning, your majesty. How was your night?"

Lita turned to see Peter smiling.

"The best in years," he said, petting her on her shoulder, an action that did not pass Mrs. Poppy unnoticed.

Even if she didn't say anything, Lita understood the kangaroo liked what she had seen. Her eyes were sparkling, and she stuttered a little as she spoke again.

"Well, then... I will just wake your sisters so they can join you for breakfast, your majesty."

"That's good. I'll see you later, Mrs. Poppy," said Peter, and with one arm around Lita's shoulders he started walking down the corridor and the stairs.

"If we're lucky they all will be her in half an hour. Edmund is usually really slow in the morning, everything goes in slow motion. We've been joking about him being slower than the turtles," said Peter, smiling.

Lita laughed and looked at him. Suddenly she understood her feelings. She was falling in love with this handsome, young man. And he was so kind, too. She felt the butterflies go mad in her stomach every time he looked, and every touch of his hands felt like he was leaving a burning mark. All she wanted to was to snuggle up into his arms, kiss him, touch him... but she held herself in peace. She had to tell him. That was the whole point of the job; letting him feel her love.

"Peter?"

He met her gaze, hypnotizing her with those gorgeous eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm falling in love with you," she said lowly.

Seemingly he didn't know how to react at this, and hesitated a good while. Lita had started thinking she had shouldn't have said it, but her thoughts were interrupted by him kissing her cheek.

"Thank you for telling me," he said. "I feel likewise, just so you know it."

Lita's heart was racing faster than to cheetahs hunting for a gazelle at this response, making her hans quiver as if it was freezing cold. But then again, her cheeks flushed and turned to a bloody red colour as if the temperature was thirty degrees.

Entering the dining room they saw the staff setting the table, so they decided to wait in the living room.

"What are all those buildings and pieces for?" asked Lita staring down the east side of the castle.

"It's everything from ball rooms and bedrooms. We don't usually go down there, we have all we need here in the main castle," explained Peter.

Lita pondered at this for a moment before coming up with another question: "What do you usually do during a normal day?"

"After breakfast we have lessons with some of the centaurs, concerning history, geography and literature, and then we do some cases concerning the ruling of Narnia in the afternoon. On Saturdays, such as today, we just do the paperwork and have the rest of the day off," he said, leaning against the back of the couch he was sitting in.

"What am I supposed to do while you're working with your siblings?" asked Lita and looked at him.

Peter watched her for a moment. "Why are you here?" he asked mildly.

"To help you," she said, not understanding his question.

"Right. And what do you think you should be doing then?" He reached out his arm to signalize her to come closer.

She bounded along the couch until he merely picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Be with you?"

"Mhm."

"But won't I disturb your work?" she asked, frowning a little.

Peter shook his head. "You're the reason I can think clear again. I want you there."

Lita smiled. "We can't contradict his majesty, can we?" she joked.


	7. Just love, or in love?

One of the cooks entered the room after a while. "Your siblings have arrived, your majesty," he said and disappeared again.

Peter rose from the couch and started to walk over to the door. Halfway he stopped and kissed Lita on her head.

"You're beautiful," he said, smiling.

She looked at him and her eyes twinkled slightly. "Thank you."

Edmund and his sisters were already sitting in the dining room, and on the table were bread, fruits, cheeses and jam. Lucy had a bowl of oatmeal in front of her, obviously eager to start the meal.

"I am hungry," she groaned, tapping her spoon against the wooden table.

Peter directed Lita into the chair beside him. "Lita will be in our office with us today," he declared and let his gaze study his siblings for the response.

Lucy didn't even stop eating as she threw some looks at him. "Is she going to do our work too?" she asked, a little concerned.

Lita interrupted. "No, I can't do that. I have no rights to do so. You're the rulers of Narnia. I'm not, I'm not a queen," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You might become one soon," said Edmund, "if Peter choose to marry you."

She laughed. "Why would he do that?" Shaking her head she reached for a slice of bread and topped it with strawberry jam without realizing everyone was looking at her.

"Lita," said Peter, trying to draw her attention.

When she didn't comply, he put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "We have to talk about this later," he said strictly and let her go.

Lita didn't say anything more during the breakfast, and quietly listened to the conversations between Susan and her brothers. Lucy was too busy with eating, and it surprised Lita how much that small body could manage.

After breakfast Peter rose and asked Lita to join. He led her through the corridors to a study room which was furnished with a table circled with four chairs. He stopped, leaned himself against the edge of the table and looked at her.

"Listen. What you said about me not wanting to marry you – or whatever you said," he added as she frowned, "it's not true. Any human at my age would die to marry a girl like you. And I'm one of them, but as a king my people expect me to make wise decisions, and they wouldn't accept it if I hurried into a marriage. Although it was Aslan who brought you here, and even if they might like you for helping me, I can't rush into it."

Lita kept her gaze fixed on the carpet, just listening to his words. When he stopped, she looked at him, understanding the situation. Her arms reached up searching for a hug, and he accepted, needing it no less than her.

She suddenly felt herself being lifted up from the ground by Peter's powerful arms. He settled in one of the chairs and kept her in his lap.

"The others can come any second, they can't see us like this," Lita protested.

"Why would they care?" he asked, stroking her cheek carefully with one hand.

"Because you are their brother, and I don't think they will appreciate you messing around with anyone," she argued, looking at him with her charming blue eyes.

"You aren't anyone. They know who you are, they know your purpose. They'll be just as happy," he said, kissing her forehead.

Lucy, Edmund and Susan took use of the time the three of them had together to discuss their brother and his new love.

"I like her," said Lucy, drying her hands on a napkin.

"So do I. But we almost don't know her yet, it can change quickly," said Susan.

"What would really happen if Peter asked her to marry him? Do you think she would say yes?" asked Edmund.

Susan pondered at this for a short moment. "It's very early to propose to her yet. I don't think he would do it because it would give the people a new queen faster than they can cope with," she said.

"But do you think she would say yes?" Edmund looked at his older sister with a curious expression.

"Maybe. Maybe not. She only has in mind that she's here to help Peter, and that job depends on her to love him. And I think that's exactly what she's doing, not only to love him, but fall in love with him as well," explained Susan.

Lucy looked at her with a worried expression. "I _do_ like her, but I won't if she's taking Peter away from us."

"I don't think she would do that. She seems to have too much respect towards us, but if

Peter stops spending time with us; I believe it's him we should talk to. Lita haven't laid any claim on him," said Susan, reaching out to stroke her little sister on her shoulder.

"He loves her," murmured Edmund and stared down on the table.

"I think so too. It won't be nice if she left him now," said Lucy.

"She won't. Oreius said they're meant to be together," Susan told them. "He said that they won't leave each other."

"About the prophecy," began Edmund, "what did it mean with _drops of honey_?"

The question lingered unanswered for several minutes until Lucy suddenly straightened up.

"Her hair! It has the same colour as honey – I bet it looks like honey when wet," she exclaimed.

"She smells like honey too. Very sweet honey indeed," Edmund pointed out.

Susan looked at him. "How do you know?"

"She and Peter walked past me yesterday, it was just like a wall of air smelling like honey that hit me," he explained.

"Do you think they've kissed?" asked Lucy, leaning eagerly over the table.

"Lucy!" Susan cried. "She arrived yesterday, you don't think he'll go _that_ fast, do you?"

"He knows they're meant to be together, so why not?" argued Edmund.


	8. A curious sister

_A.N. Thank you for your reviews. I'm really a little surprised that I get so many positive feed-backs. I really appreciate it._

He was so close. His breath ran across her cheek, making her shiver and her heart beating even faster. Those beautiful blue eyes were almost closed and a couple of strong arms held firmly around her. She stretched her neck a little more in an attempt to meet his lips with hers, her arms over his shoulders to hold herself upright.

The sound of the door suddenly interrupted them, and Lita turned to watch. Susan, Lucy and Edmund appeared in the doorway, looking a little startled at them.

"What were you doing?" asked Lucy, wandering into the room.

Lita slipped down from his lap, not daring to meet the queen's eyes.

"Err... we were..." Peter stuttered hesitantly, not knowing what to say.

"I know what you were doing," said Edmund."You were kissing." The young king stuck his tongue out towards his brother.

"No! We didn't manage to get that far before you interrupted us," Peter said annoyed.

"Whatever," said Susan. "We have work to do." She settled into the chair by Peter's right side, and Lucy and Edmund followed, occupying the last two chairs in the room.

"Peter, is Lita supposed to be here while we're working?" asked Lucy, dragging a pile of paper in her direction.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

"But she has nowhere to sit."

"Oh yes." Peter pulled Lita down on his lap again.

Lita looked at him with a wondrous expression. "I can't sit here whole day," she protested. "That'll be too heavy."

"Oh really? You think I'm weak?" he asked, challenging her.

"No. I think I'm too heavy."

Susan laughed and shook her head. "I don't think that, Lita. He had me and Ed on at the same time for nearly two hours when a thunderstorm was raging outside a couple of weeks ago."

Lita looked from her to Peter with a slightly surprised expression. He just smiled and wrapped his arm possessively around her. And then they went on with the paperwork. There were questions about food resources and about judging cases, but most of those in the last category were handed to the special trained judges. Lita listened to their conversation, keeping quiet and not saying a word as Peter signed agreements and contracts. He was the High King, so it was only natural that he signed them.

"Aren't there more?" he asked as the table was declared empty.

"No, we're done for today," said Susan, rising from her chair. "I suggest we show Lita the castle whole castle and the stables."

"We'll do that after lunch. We've been sitting here since breakfast, I'm hungry," Edmund complained.

Therefore they walked back to the dining room and helped the cooks to set the table. After a small sandwich lunch – big in Edmund's case – they started the tour in the castle.

"All these are bedrooms," Edmund told Lita, waving his hand on either side of a corridor with lots of doors.

It was the one on the southern side of the castle, opposite of their rooms. These were smaller, and not so luxurious as Lita's, but there were certainly nothing to complain about.

"The members of the court usually sleep here," added Edmund.

On the floor above were even more bedrooms.

"Those are mainly for guests. We had king Lune of Archenland and his family for visit, and of course they brought a big part of their court, and they needed bedrooms."

Touring the castle lasted for over an hour, and they continued with showing Lita the stables. However, most of the horses were outside enjoying the nice weather.

"Lita, can I ask you about something?" asked Lucy as they settled in the garden.

Lita looked at her. "Of course."

"How do you know when the prophecy is fulfilled?" She watched her with a curious expression.

Lita startled and looked at Peter. He also seemed to grow a bit uncomfortable as he realized what the answer would be. They couldn't easily tell them, or..?

"I... eh... we don't... really, Lucy, I think you might be too young to know, or at least understand," Lita stuttered awkwardly.

"Why?"

"Lucy," Peter interrupted. "We had to ask Oreius about it ourselves. You're only thirteen, you... I don't want you to know."

Edmund shook his head and sat down on a rock. "It can't be that bad. Besides, Lucy is beginning to grow up. And I want to know too."

"No, I can't tell," said Peter stubbornly.

"Well then, I'll go ask Oreius myself," said Lucy, rising from the rock she was sitting on.

"He won't tell you anything anyway."

"But then you have to! You are my brother, and I care about you," she said, tugging impatiently on his shirt.

"It's nothing dangerous, I promise," said Peter.

"Then I don't understand why you can't tell me?" argued Lucy.

"No one but Lita and me, and the centaurs knows. Unless they have told the whole court. We didn't exactly ask them to keep shut." He looked at Lita, who were standing right next to him.

"Peter, even I can't see anything that Lucy can't know. After all she is your sister, she deserves to know," said Susan.

Finally the High King sighed and gave after. "Okay. Well... it's kind of embarrassing. But it has to happen. Lita and me have to sleep together to fulfil the prophecy," he said, blushing heavily.

Lita looked at him, stroking his back slightly while Lucy just stood there.

"Sleeping together? Why would that be embarrassing? Even I have slept with you, Peter. Don't you remember, back then when I was afraid of the lightning?" asked Lucy, watching her brother with confusion.

Edmund too didn't quite realize what he meant, but Susan seemed to have gotten a slight understanding.

"No, not that kind of sleeping together. Oh, why couldn't Oreius told you already?" groaned Peter.

"Don't blame Oreius, Peter," said Susan. "He didn't tell her because he probably wanted to keep it personal for the two of you, and because Lucy is so young."

"Then why should I tell her?" he asked.

"Because she's your sister."

After sighing once more Peter leaned against a tree and looked at Lucy. "It's the kind of thing you do when making babies, but we'll just do it for pleasure," he said, once again reddening.

Lucy looked at him with wonder. "Oh. But what is the purpose then, if you're not going to make babies?" she asked.

"Like I said; for the pleasure and it's the biggest sign of love," he said. "But these sorts of actions are usually private. They're not something we normally discuss in public, or at all, actually."

Lucy and Edmund just sat there silently, pondering over what Peter had told them. Susan understood a bit more, since the centaurs had believed her old enough to know about such things. The funny thing was, the centaurs told about making love exactly the way they did it themselves, and therefore Susan had gotten a weird view on the point.

"But there's something else I'm wondering about," said Lucy. "You said you did this to make babies. But I doubt you two will have a baby already, how are you going to prevent that?" she asked, but before anyone got time to answer, she lightened up as if she got an idea. "Of course! You just choose not to! How stupid am I, didn't even realize that?"

The others just looked at her, immediately not understanding what she was talking about.

"Lucy, you can't choose not to have a baby," said Peter. "It just happens."

She gazed at him slightly confused. "It just happens? How? But... then the prophecy can't be fulfilled," she pointed out.

Peter froze still. That he hadn't thought of. Hesitantly he looked over to Lita. She seemed as if she was aware of this already. Were there really no other option?


	9. Midnight swim

_A.N. I realized after having posted the previous chapter that I have some small writing mistakes. I'm really sorry for that, and I'm working to avoid them._

Later in the evening he and Lita wandered about in the corridors in the second floor of the castle. His arm rested around her waist, his hand lying on her stomach.

"We can't do it," he said pecking her head.

"Do what?" she asked, looking at him with a slightly concerned expression.

"Sleep together."

She halted, her gaze fixed upon him. "I'm not up for a baby yet, but I really wish there was a way we could do it and still prevent babies..."

"I don't have any ideas... I'm sorry, honey..." His hand touched her face carefully, his fingertips tracing her cheek.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Her arms found their way around his neck, stroking his hair softly.

As he leaned down, she instantly knew what he was up to, and there weren't even a tiny fraction of resistance in her mind when he drew closer. Her heart hammered hard in her chest, feeling as if she had just escaped a chasing bull.

Then, he was there. His warm lips on hers, burning with sensation. Desire flushed through her, filling her with a light tingle which spread from head to toe. His tongue ran over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She let him, answering his action. He was eager, determined, dominant, but yet so gentle and kind at the same time. She felt like she could stand there for all eternity, and didn't want to break the kiss. But finally they did, and Lita stayed in his arms for a long time.

"You're so beautiful. I love you," he said, running his fingers through her golden locks.

"I love you too.

It had grown dark long time ago, but Lita couldn't sleep. Her mind was still fussing the conversations earlier that day. She really wanted to be able to spend the night with Peter, but she didn't feel ready for a child. She surprised herself by realizing she had only known Peter for less than two days. Maybe they were going too fast?

She rose from her bed and stepped out of through the open balcony door. The cold air hit her face and rustled her hair slightly, and her night shirt moved, revealing even more of her thighs.

Looking at the door to Peter's room, her mind started drifting again. He was so adorable. She didn't know what to do if she lost him. That realization surprised her a bit. That she couldn't live without him. Then again, what would happen to her family back home? As she had already figured, she didn't actually have a choice but to stay here.

A shadow moving inside Peter's room startled her. She didn't quite see what it was in the dark until Peter appeared. He smiled to her and leaned himself against the balcony rail.

"I'm sorry if I woke you again. I just couldn't sleep," she apologized.

"Me neither."

Her eyes wandered towards the stars decorating the dark sky, and the full moon reflecting itself in the calm ocean surface. It was so beautiful, so magic, she felt herself enchanted by the sight.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, looking at him.

"I've seen something more beautiful than that," he said, putting on a playful expression.

"What then?"

"You."

She laughed. "Is that supposed to be an attempt to seduce me?" she asked.

"Why, yes. But apparently it didn't succeed, so I have to try something else." He smiled even more as he seemed to get an idea. "How about a midnight swim?"

Hesitating she looked down onto the floor. "I don't have a swimsuit," she said.

"What would you need that for? It's just you and me, right? In the dark? Everyone else is asleep," he said, smiling slyly, and she couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Well, okay. I'll just grab my towel, and then we can go."

She walked inside again and found her towel on the bathroom. In the hallway Peter was already waiting for her, and without a word he grabbed her hand and started walking towards the stairs.

Lita forgot she was barefooted until Peter pushed open the main door. But then she found out she didn't care, it wasn't that cold anyway. She slipped after him through the crack and helped Peter pushing the door shut again.

"We have to be really quiet. The cats can hear us, we won't that, would we?" he whispered as his hand ran down her back.

She shook her head.

They walked down the stairs to the beach. There were only small ripples in the water surface, as a result of less wind in the bay on the northern side of the castle islet. The beach was covered with white sand, the grains small and feeling like dust beneath Lita's feet.

Smiling she ran down to the water, letting her toes feel the temperature. It wasn't cold at all, actually, so she ripped her nightshirt off and threw it on a large rock lying in the sand and waded in. Turning she found Peter's gaze glued at her, and she smiled.

"Don't you want to join? It's not cold," she said, continuing into deeper waters.

Peter stripped off his pyjama bottoms and followed her. Her pale skin shone like silver in the moonlight, emphasizing her figure. His steps were slow as he busied himself with looking at her. But then she turned and snapped him out of it. She had reached the depth to where the water reached her waist and now she let herself fall backwards.

When she rose her hair looked as if it was dripping with honey. The water ran down her breasts, sending an impulse to Peter's lower sections, and he bit his lip, trying to control himself. In an attempt to collect himself he dived under water for a moment. As he broke the surface again he found Lita staring at a couple of centaurs on the edge of mainland.

"What are they doing?" she asked lowly.

He moved slowly towards her, holding his gaze on the two centaurs. Suddenly the bigger one rose to his hind legs and supported his body on the hind of the smaller. Peter made a face when he realized what they were doing.

"That was not what I've expected to see when coming down here," he whispered, still looking at them.

Lita looked confused at him, searching for an answer. "But what are they doing?" she repeated.

"Making a baby," he said.

"Oh. They didn't use much time," she commented as the male slipped off the female.

"Most Beasts doesn't."

"But don't they find a hiding place to do it in? I couldn't imagine myself doing it a place where everyone can see me." Her eyes turned to him again.

"Well, Beasts doesn't have shyness concerning mating in front of others. Therefore I can imagine most of them not caring if you and I did it in front of them," he explained, meeting her gaze.

"I don't think I would feel comfortable with that. Especially not with your brother and sisters around," she said, letting herself fall back into the water.

"Me neither. I wouldn't want them to see it." He sneaked an arm beneath her back and lifted her up towards him.

Lita found his eyes and held them in hers. Feeling the desire to do so, she reached up to kiss him. He answered happily, his tongue begging for entrance. She felt him explore, she felt him taste, and she felt him smell heavily at her honey scent.

"I love you so much," she murmured, and received another kiss as a response.

It must have been an hour until they crawled up on the beach again, cuddling together on the sand to dry each other.

"Do you think anyone will get mad at us if someone saw us bathing?" asked Lita while she stroke his muscular torso with the towel.

"I can't imagine why," he said.

Then silence followed. The sea birds had settled for the night, the only sound in miles distance was the water gurgling between the big rocks on the beach.

"It's a little weird. I don't feel particularly shy about being naked with you," he said, looking at her.

She lay back in the sand, so that her breasts were unwillingly emphasized. He leaned over, keeping his gaze on her.

"Now, why would you do that?" she asked, looking playfully at him. "I won't tease you for your body. I think it's beautiful."

Peter seemed flattered by her words. "Really? It's not something you just say, is it?"

"No, I'm serious." Her hand caressed his chest softly as she placed a kiss above his bellybutton.

His hand wandered down her side and hip. "You're cold. Maybe we should go back?"

"Okay."

They rose and picked up their towels before starting the walk up the stairs. Peter gave her a kiss outside her room before she slipped inside.


	10. Comforting

Next morning Lita was woken by Mrs. Poppy.

"Miss, it's time to wake up," she said, pulling the curtains apart.

Lita sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. "Am I late?" she asked confused.

"No, don't worry. Breakfast is ready in an hour."

"Oh, okay. Thank you," said Lita as Mrs. Poppy left the room and shut the door.

She dragged herself out of the bed and over to the bathroom to get ready.

After a while she was found by the kangaroo on her way down to the dining room. Mrs. Poppy stopped her, smiling a little.

"I have something I want to tell you, my dear. I've talked to the centaurs about the prophecy. They told me what had to happen if it should be fulfilled. I don't know if you and the High King have talked about it, but I guess you're not ready for children yet, so I just want to tell you that we have an option for you," she said, and Lita was clearly interested. "So I just say, jump to it."

Lita looked after her, slightly surprised. What could that be? Mrs. Poppy disappeared before she could answer, and left Lita confused in the hallway.

Suddenly a couple of arms surrounded her, and she was pulled back till she hit a soft, yet hard surface.

"Oh, Peter! You scared me!" she exclaimed and turned around.

"Good morning to you too," he said, smiling.

She made a face and kissed his chest before wriggling out of his arms to continue to the dining room. Peter followed, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Mrs. Poppy told me something just before you came. She said there was an option for us to sleep together, and still not making me pregnant," she told him, focusing her gaze on the stairs so she wouldn't stumble.

"Really? Oh, of course! I was wondering how Reia managed without getting pregnant. But I never figured what she did to prevent it," he said.

"Well, Mrs. Poppy didn't exactly tell me what it was, but she said I should jump to it..." She pondered a while on her own explanation.

Peter laughed. "She must be really happy for us if she said that. It's not like her. She's normally not very emotional."

Peter was still holding around her when they entered the dining room. The table was set, and Edmund was sitting with his head resting on the table. The girls weren't there.

"Edmund, where's Susan and Lucy?" asked Peter, settling on the short end of the table, directing Lita on the chair on his right side.

"Don't know," he murmured before straightening up. "I just know that Lucy was a little upset. She was afraid you would take Peter away from her, Lita."

Lita froze. "Oh dear. I have to talk to her. Is she in her room?" she asked.

"I think so."

She rose and trotted up the stairs again. She knew the door to Lucy's room and knocked cautiously. "Lucy? Are you there? Can I please talk to you?"

"Yes," sounded from a low voice behind the door.

Lita pushed the door open and entered the room before closing it again. The room was even bigger than hers, but there were closets and sideboards with clothes and jewellery of which Lita herself could just dream of.

Lucy lay on the bed beside Susan, who was doing an attempt on comforting her.

"Edmund told me that you were afraid I would take Peter away from you," she said, settling down on the edge of the bed.

Lucy nodded. "I love him. After all he is my big brother, he has always been there for me, I used to sit on his lap, and he used to hold me and comfort me. Since you have arrived, I feel like he doesn't have time to me anymore, that he just wants to be with you. I know you're here to help him, but I can't help it..."

Lita hesitantly stroke her cheek. "I'm sorry if it looks like I'm taking him away from you. I don't mean to do so. I really want you to continue having the close relationship you have. I just let him spend time with me because he wanted it and needed it. I want so too, but I'm willing to let him go to spend time with you. If you want to, I can tell him to do that?"

The young queen nodded, drying off a tear on her cheek. "We can see that he loves you. More than he loved Reia. Have you kissed yet?" she asked, suddenly curious.

Then Lita laughed, but Susan interrupted.

"Lucy, you don't ask such a question," she scolded.

"Oh, that's okay, but would rather not answer anything about our relationship unless Peter has agreed to it. After all he is the High King," said Lita, joking a little.

"Yes, but he's my brother. I have the right to know everything about him," she declared.

"Really? What if he won't share?" challenged Lita.

"Then he has to. I will make him to tell me. I have my methods," said Lucy, smiling slyly.

"I don't think you will be able to force anything out of him if he doesn't want to tell it," said Susan.

"When are you going to end the prophecy?" asked Lucy.

Lita ran her fingers through her honey hair, a little surprised by Lucy asking such questions. "Well... I... I... I don't know, really. I guess we will when we feel ready."

"Is it long till then?"

"I... think not..." Lita was clearly embarrassed with having to answer these questions, but was determined to answer the young girl.

"Lucy, I think we should go down for breakfast," said Susan and rose from the bed.

Lita accompanied the two sisters down the stairs in to the dining room, where Peter and Edmund still where waiting, Edmund seeming a little more awake now.

"I've just gotten a message from Archenland," said Peter, looking at the girls as they settled on their usual chairs. "King Lune will bring his family here for a visit. They've already left Anvard."

"Who's King Lune?" asked Lita.

"He's the king of Archenland, the country south of Narnia. He's very kind," Susan told her.

Therefore, after having eaten breakfast and gone through the few papers which were collected today, Lita happily offered to help Mrs. Poppy and the staff with making beds in second floor. Mrs. Poppy really appreciated it, and thanked her many times.

"What a queen we will get! Even offering to help to make the beds!" she exclaimed after a while.

"Queen? No, no, please, don't exaggerate," protested Lita.

"Exaggerate? Don't be silly! You are going to be High Queen of Narnia when the time comes to it. Everybody says so, everyone in the castle. Just wait and see till I give them an update on our amazing future High Queen!" she beamed while shaking a pillow.

Lita blushed heavily, and was suddenly interrupted by a couple of arms throwing her on the bed. Surprised she rolled over on her back to see who it was.

"Peter, we've just made that bed!" she complained.

Before the High King could say anything, Mrs. Poppy came to word.

"It doesn't matter, Lita, we're all just happy to see His Majesty so happy again, thanks to you. I would make a hundred thousand beds over again if it meant that His Majesty would stay happy forever. The last weeks, it have been a long lasting nightmare to see you sad, Your Majesty," she said, directing the last sentence towards Peter.

"I'm really sorry I was such a jerk. I want to apologize for my behaviour to everybody," he said, bearing an apologizing expression.

"It's okay. We all knew the reason," said Mrs. Poppy. "If you don't mind me asking, Your Majesty, the cats said they heard you down at the beach last night. What were you doing there?"

Peter became obviously shocked by this revelation, and didn't know what to answer in the beginning. "I... eh... we... err... we were bathing."

The kangaroo's face lightened up. "Oh! A little midnight swim, is it so?"

"Yes. We couldn't sleep."

Mrs. Poppy laughed. "Sure."


	11. Majesties and horses

In the evening the ship could be seen from the living room in Cair Paravel. A few minotaurs ran down to help it entering the port. On the kitchen the cooks were working hard to prepare dinner in time, and Mr. Tumnus had to run out to the stable to get Lita and Susan, who had been on a trip with some of the horses. Lucy and Edmund had used Peter's time away from Lita well by building a sandcastle down on the beach. The footprints from the night's activities were still visible and had attracted Edmund's attention.

"Have someone been here lately?" he asked.

"Don't know," lied Peter and continued assuring the stability of the western tower.

"Your Majesties, you might want to have a quick bath to wash off the sand before our guests manage to get up to the castle," said Oreius, having trotted down the stairs to inform them.

"Yes, we should do that," said Peter, rising and brushing off some of the sand.

The visitors used some time to get up to the castle. Firstly, there were strong waters driving the ship away from the harbour, and then they had to get on shore with a protesting prince Cor in the arms of the queen. From the harbour the centaurs helped pulling a carriage with baggage up to the castle, and King Lune and his wife and son got a ride in a carriage pulled by four horses – mind you there were steep roads up to Cair Paravel.

Lucy was already done with her bath and ran to the entrance hall to welcome the king and his family.

"Welcome," she beamed, and placed Cor at her hip when Queen Ramona handled him to her.

"Thank you. The trip was faster than we calculated. We had good winds. Say, where are High King Peter and your siblings?" asked Lune.

"Peter and Edmund should be finished with their baths soon, and Susan... I think she's with Lita," Lucy told him.

His face turned into a question mark. "Lita? Who's Lita?"

"Oh, sorry. She's Peter's girlfriend. Aslan brought her here," she explained, leading her guests further in the castle.

"Aslan? She's the girl you've been waiting for then?" asked Ramona.

"Yes, indeed. Just wait and see, you'll see his changes," she beamed as they entered the dining room. "I suppose you are hungry after such a trip, so our cooks have prepared dinner."

"That sounds wonderful! Thank you very much," said Lune and settled on a chair which in front of was a plate, glass and cutlery set.

"You're welcome," said Lucy as she placed Cor on a high chair beside his mother.

At that moment the door flew open, and Edmund entered with Susan.

"Oh, hello," smiled Susan, hugging all three of them.

Edmund followed it with shaking hands with Lune and Cor, and hugging the queen.

"Now, where is the High King and his fiancée?" asked Lune.

"I have to disappoint you, Your Majesty, she's not his fiancée," said Susan. "Yet. I believe they got caught up a moment in the stairs."

Just seconds after Susan had settled beside Edmund the door opened again, and a brightly smiling Peter appeared in the doorway, tightly followed by Lita.

"Ah, there you are, Your Majesty," said King Lune.

"Oh, sorry, forgot the time," he said, and discreetly stroked Lita's back before sitting down on the chair at the short end of the table.

"I see," said Ramona, smiling. "You seem so much happier now than when we saw you last time."

"Thank you, I am," said Peter and beamed towards her.

King Lune rose from his chair and reached out a hand towards Lita. "I haven't met you," he said. "I'm Lune."

"It's nice to meet you, Your Majesty. I'm Lita," she said, bending her head slightly.

"Just call me Lune, would you?" he asked.

She didn't answer, just nodded and settled down beside Peter. People started to help themselves with food, and the conversation started with a comment from Lune.

"The prophecy is complied now, is it so?" he asked and looked at Lita.

Peter answered for her. "Almost. Not quite."

"What's missing, then?" asked Ramona. "If you're so happy, Peter, why isn't the prophecy fulfilled?"

"Well, we... we... no, sorry, I can't tell you. It's kind of private," said Peter.

"Doesn't whole Narnia need to know when it's fulfilled?" Ramona looked at him with a somewhat confused expression. "Why can't we?"

"I just... we just don't want you to know. It won't do anything good anyway."

Ramona seemed to give up, because she focused on her food again. Lita felt embarrassed, which was visible in her slightly red cheeks.

After dinner Lita stayed in the shadows of the kings and queens of Narnia, but that on purpose. Lucy was occupied by Cor's playfulness, and Peter was busy discussing matters with Lune. Edmund held the queen's company with telling her stories and legends of Narnia. Susan rose from her chair and walked towards Lita, who had curled up in a chair in the corner, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"Lita, is everything all right?" asked Susan.

"Yes," Lita hurried to assure her. "I'm fine."

"Then why don't you come over instead of sitting in the corner?" offered Susan.

"I don't want to be in the way for your guest. As far as I concern, I'm a guest too, and I feel I can't bother your guests," said Lita.

"Oh, but you won't bother them. But if you want to, you and I can go to the stables. I guess most of the horses are indoors now, since it looks like it's going to rain any minute," she said.

"Okay." Lita rose and followed her out of the living room and down the corridor.

"You know, we told Lune and Ramona about the prophecy. They didn't seem to understand it in the beginning, but as they saw Peter's depression, they realized what it meant. Lune really likes Peter's way of ruling Narnia, lots of times he asked Peter when he had trouble deciding on some cases," Susan told her as they exited the main gates of the castle.

Dark, heavy clouds hung low above them, preparing to let go of their water. The castle front yard was silent and empty, even the birds had settled before the rain.

"I was a little nervous when he asked about the prophecy. In my eyes such subjects are private. They're not to share. But it seems to be different here in Narnia," said Lita as they approached the big stable building.

It was just as impressive as the castle, though only in one floor. The wooden main doors were open, and there were no stalls there, only loads of shavings on the floor. The horses walked back and forth talking to each other.

"Hello, Your Majesties," said a dark dapple one.

Lita had to think for a moment before she realized that he had used a plural form. Then she looked around, a little confused, but there was no one there.

"Sorry, sir, I'm not a queen," she said, looking unsurely at him.

The horse smiled. "You will be soon. Everybody talks about our future High Queen," he said. "By the way, my name is Mica."

"Have... have Peter told you anything I don't know about?" she asked, even more baffled.

"Oh, he hasn't said anything," inserted Susan. "But it wouldn't surprise us if he did propose to you, even after just a few days."

"Well, I won't go around expecting it to happen," said Lita, being pretty certain on that topic.

"Has the prophecy been fulfilled yet?" asked another one of the horses.

_Here we go again with the prophecy!_ Lita thought somewhat annoyed. Maybe they just should get it over with.

"I think you would notice if it was done," said Mica, looking at the sorrel horse.

"Oh, sorry, Your Majesties," he apologized and bent his head.

"Sorry for what?" asked Lita, admiring the red colour on his coat.

"We know what had to happen to do so, therefore I wanted to apologize for making you feel uncomfortable and embarrassed, Your Majesty," said the sorrel.

Lita pulled her fingers through her hair. "Please call me Lita. I'm not a queen."

"Em... Philip, you know Lita is new here; she just wanted to see the stable. Could you show us, please?" asked Susan.

"Of course, Your Majesty. But there's nothing much to see, really," implied the sorrel as he started walking further in.

There were several areas where food was served if necessary, but as Philip explained, they were only used when the horses had to be indoors as a result of bad weather.

"See, we usually eat outside. The green grass is so much better than hay. But sometimes, like in winter, we need another option," Philip told them.

Many of the horses had laid down in the shavings, only bending their heads as Susan passed. There was low communication from everywhere, and Lita managed to pick up their favourite subjects; grass quality, stallions or mares. It was kind of weird hearing a bunch of mares talking about one of the stallions.

"Oh, did you see his coat after he had taken a bath in the river? It was shining like the gold in the High King's crown," said one of them, a bay.

"And those strong shoulders! He could carry a minotaur on his back!" exclaimed a fleabitten gray.

"Have you ever touched his mane? It feels exactly like silk."

"How do _you_ know how silk feels like?"

"His Majesty the High King was wearing a shirt done out of silk the other day. He took me on a ride to Owlwood."

"Oh, lucky Mary! Imagine, she's carrying his foal! I would give anything to do that!"

Philip led them to a closed door in the innermost of the stable. "Here's where we sleep. Everyone being around this area has to be very quiet, and if you enter, you are not allowed to speak a word," he said.


	12. In the library

_A.N. I really felt embarrassed writing this chapter. Go on, and you might understand why._

Just a few drops had fallen from the sky when Lita and Susan said goodbye to the horses and hurried over to the castle as the drops multiplied.

"I suggest we go to the library, I want to show you something. It's about boys, but kind of private," said Susan. "Are you up for it?"

"Yes." Lita looked at her, slightly nervous, but sort of exited as well.

"Come on, then!"

They whirred through the hallways to the library. Inside there were just a few centaurs, stepping between the shelves. Susan led Lita to a section called _creatures_, then further in till she found a shelf with a sign above, on which it stood _Sons of Adam. _There she stretched as high as she could and pulled out a thick book named _Sexual behaviour of Sons of Adam_.

This startled Lita, and she looked at the book with a horrified expression, as if it was a snake ready to bite her.

"Why on earth do they have a book like this here?" she asked as Susan started to walk towards one of the tables, surrounded by some chairs.

"No idea. But I think this is important. Or, slightly at least. So, I have read it through, and I want you to read it because I want my brother satisfied. And that's your task," said Susan.

"You know you scare me, now. I have absolutely no experience concerning sleeping with someone," commented Lita.

"I figured as much. I will gladly join you on this book," smiled Susan as she settled on the chair, silently asking for Lita to sit down on the one beside her.

Lita didn't say anything when she sat down, just watched Susan opening the book.

"_The sexual behaviour of Sons of Adam cannot be compared with any other beast. They are monogamous, and do choose their female out of their feelings. They can normally control their sexual attraction to a woman as a result of morale in their society_," read  
>Susan.<p>

"You know I feel very embarrassed about this?" said Lita, shifting her gaze uncomfortably.

"Yes, so did I, but you'll do fine," Susan assured her. "But this means that you have the opportunity to say no, because he can control himself, and doesn't have to jump on you like a stud. You see, mares can't tell them yes or no, the stallion decides who to mate with."

"Oh. I didn't know that. I though since they could talk, they had less of that instinct as well," pondered Lita.

"No. Well, let us continue. _Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve are mammals, and they have internal fertilization. Their sexual behaviour is a part of their reproduction..._ Really, we know this. Why don't we skip to something more interesting?" Susan turned the pages till she found a headline where it was written _Excitement phase_.

"Did you inform Reia about this book as well?" asked Lita.

"No, I hated that woman from first sight," said Susan, shuddering slightly. "_The excitement phase is when a male gets physical or mental stimulation. Kissing and touching are examples on physical stimulation, and visual impressions and smells are mental stimulation. This makes the male ready for coitus._"

"What is coitus?" Lita leaned over to look closer at the word.

"It's sexual intercourse, or as you say it; sleeping together."

"Oh."

"The _first sign of excitement in a male is an erected penis,_" read Susan.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Lita, blushing heavily.

Susan looked at her, laughing before she turned back to the book.

"_It may take some time until it is fully erected, as it gradually hardens. Both testicles tend to be drawn up towards the perineum_ – roughly, that's the groin," explained Susan.

"The testicles, they are those hanging beneath, right?" asked Lita.

"Yes. Somewhere in the book there is an explanation, we can look at it later. _This is because the skin on the testicles is needed to enlarge the penis. In addition the scrotum may tense and thicken during the process_." Susan skipped the rest of the page, declaring it unnecessary. _"During the plateau phase the urethral sphincter contracts to prevent urine from mixing with semen. The male may start to pre-ejaculate, meaning fluid will emerge from the gland of the penis. This fluid reduces residual acidity in the urethra caused by urine, making the travel more comfortable and easier for the sperm. Also in the female's vagina the fluid reduces the acidic level, increasing the survival of sperm. This is common with other beasts as well."_

"Interesting," said Lita, making grimace, at which Susan laughed.

"There's more."

Lita leaned over to follow the text as Susan read.

"_Orgasm. The orgasm is the height of the plateau phase. It is muscle contractions in the pubic area, which in the case of a male will ejaculate sperm. The rest of the body may also have muscle spasms, and the heart rate increases even more. The male will also feel pleasure waves going through his body_." Susan paused and turned the page before looking at Lita.

"He did it with Reia, so he's not completely blank. How much experience he has, I don't know, I only know they did it because I heard her. She was loud," she said.

"Oh. I don't want anyone to hear, I actually don't want anyone to notice at all," said Lita lowly.

"The refractory period is a period of time after an orgasm in which a male cannot accomplish erection. The duration of the refractory period can vary from fifteen minutes to hours," read Susan.

Then she turned to a page showing large pictures of a naked human male body. Erogenous zones on a male body were the words written above.

Lita and Susan went through them, Lita realizing there were more than just the sexual organs. He was also sensitive to touching neck, ears, arms and legs, which surprised her slightly.

"Well, that's... I don't know... interesting?" Lita watched as Susan closed the book. "Kind of awkward and embarrassing."

Susan smiled. "Of course. Can't imagine how it must feel knowing that you'll have to do it soon."

"Mhm. I don't like everyone knowing it, though. It's sort of like the centaurs we saw last night," she murmured.

"Last night? Where had you been?"

"Peter and I... we were swimming. We saw two centaurs mating, Peter told me it was a common sight," Lita told her.

"It is. You can actually stand two meters away from two centaurs or any of the Talking Beast, and they can suddenly start. I was with one of the tigers while she was in heat. She and a male – the same every time – were mating many times a day, I counted six in three hours. They had no shyness of me being around. They don't really care if there is someone around. Not here in Narnia," said Susan.

"Peter told me so too. Even if Narnians wouldn't care, I couldn't be comfortable of doing it in front of them."

"Me neither. I would rather not watch my own brother during the act. It's enough with seeing kangaroos and racoons mating in the hallways of the castle."

They left the library after having placed the book back on its shelf, and Lita went to bed shortly after, being way too tired to do anything more.


	13. No choice?

_A.N. I have a surprise for you in the next chapter, so continue reading, and you'll know._

The next morning Lita wake as the sunrise sent sunbeams into her room. Enthralled by the magic of the dawn she rose from her bed and walked out on the balcony. This was her favourite moment of the day. The sky was dyed in the rainbow's variation of colours from red to blue, and reflected itself in the calm sea.

It made her feel so peaceful, pushing every concern out of her mind. It was a great way to start a day.

"Honey? Are you on the balcony?" Peter's voice sounded from his room.

"Yes, I'm here. I was just admiring the sunrise," she said lowly, remembering Susan's room beside her own.

"Come in here, would you?" asked Peter.

"Okay." Lita slowly pushed the door entirely open and entered.

The room was dimly lit by the sunrise outside, revealing light walls with a few pictures. There was a big closet in one of the corners, beside a door, presumably leading to the bathroom. By the left wall there was a huge bed, the biggest Lita had ever seen. It could without problem hold four persons, and with good space for them too. In the middle of it lay Peter. His hair was slightly disordered, but it always did anyway. Lita though he was just as cute. He was lying on his back, and the covers barely covered his lower body.

"That's one huge bed!" declared Lita, and Peter laughed.

"It's soft too. Do you want to check it out?" He reached out an arm to signalize her to climb into it.

"Okay." In nothing but her nightshirt she made her way into the bed and closed the gap of two metres of mattress as she crawled towards Peter.

When he sat up to kiss her, Lita realized he was naked. "You don't sleep naked always, do you?"

"Sometimes. It's healthy," he said, forming a question mark in Lita's face.

"How can it be healthy? I mean, it would get cold, wouldn't it?"

Peter laughed. "Not on a night like this." He wrapped his arms around her and made her lie down.

"Ow! Oh! This is as lovely mattress," she said, having gotten over the surprise of his action. "I might sleep here tonight."

He smiled at her joke, stroking her cheek softly. "Well, at one point I guess you have to. Your room is right by Susan's, we don't want her to hear, would we?"

"No." Lita kissed his chest, letting her tongue play against the length of his distinct muscles.

She decided she wouldn't tell Peter about the book she had read with his sister the evening before. It was better to save the surprise till the real deal.

After a humorous breakfast – thanks to Lune – they headed down to the beach. The sun shone from the blue sky, and the temperature was impeccable. Lita had borrowed a swimsuit from Susan – it fitted perfectly, seeing as the two girls were very similar in size and shape.

Lita was the first to test the water, and figured quickly that the temperature was even higher than the night she and Peter had been swimming.

Susan followed straight after, swimming out to the depths where Lita lay floating on her back.

"Have you ever seen the sunrise in the morning?" asked Lita, rolling over as she saw Susan.

"No, I don't wake up that early," said Susan. "Is it pretty?"

"It's beautiful. This morning I woke when the sky were purple, so I walked out on the balcony. It's quite refreshing, actually, to start the day with seeing something as beautiful as the dawn," Lita told her.

"I can imagine," sighed Susan.

"And then Peter asked me to come into his room. Have you seen his bed? It's enormous!" exclaimed Lita, making Susan laugh.

"I know. I've seen it. He got it soon after the prophecy was made," she explained, diving under for a moment. "The members at the court had apparently already then decided what to do before and when the girl arrived, the bed is a part of it."

"What, did they expect me to use as much space as a horse?" asked Lita, somewhat confused.

Susan giggled. "I guess not. They just love to spoil us, especially the High King. He has made Narnia the best place in the world according to them. I agree though," she said.

"He didn't do it alone, did he? He got some help from you." Lita reached up to stroke her hair out of her face.

"Yes, some, but he has the last word, you know. After all he is the High King."

"My boyfriend is a king. A high king as a matter of fact. That's scary... kind of..." murmured Lita.

"I can imagine. By the way, are you up for some more reading later on?" asked Susan, watching her with blue eyes.

"Sure. I have some questions I want answers to."

Peter was approaching them quickly, smiling at the girls as he came close.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked, capturing Lita in his arms.

"We were talking about your inexperience with girls," joked Susan.

"Inexperience? I've got far more experience than the two of you have concerning boys," argued Peter.

"Just because to slept with some screaming girl," teased Susan and grinned playfully.

Peter looked at her with a surprised expression, but didn't manage to say anything before Lita opened her mouth.

"Susan! Don't tease him like that! He'll get so sad," she said, joining the queen's joke, and stroke his cheek as he held her.

Susan laughed, and Lita soon joined in.

"Ha ha, funny," groaned Peter, starting to walk further out, still holding Lita tight.

"Hey! You can reach the bottom!" exclaimed Susan, and with a mischievous smile.

He didn't really care if he had Susan hanging childishly from his shoulders as long as he hat Lita in his arms, and he demonstrated it with placing a kiss on her lips.

"Peter!" protested Lita. "We're not alone."

He raised her eyebrows as Susan hung her chin over his left shoulder to look at Lita. "I know," he said. "But I don't care. Susan won't either, right?"

"Right." Susan grinned widely, before her expression turned foxy. "Peter... Mica talked about the future High Queen of Narina, you don't plan on something, do you?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, Su. First we have to break that prophecy, right?"

His answer made Lita slightly nervous. "Hey! Are you planning to make me a queen without me getting an opportunity to answer?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"I was coming to it, honey. You're my only one, that's why I want to marry you, and because you're marrying me, you'll be the High Queen," explained Peter.

"Does that mean I have no choice? I have to marry you?" she asked slightly concerned.

She didn't like not being able to have a choice. At the moment the question if she wanted to marry him was inconsiderable in her eyes.

Susan nodded slowly. "Aslan chose you to help Peter for a reason. You're meant for each other. Soul mates, if I'm allowed to use the term."

Lita really had to snap out of her current thoughts, and consider the situation from a different angle.

"Do I have to answer it now?" she asked, looking at Peter with her icy blue eyes.

He smiled. "No. You don't. Because I know you want to say yes eventually. Aslan's work."

Lita bit her lip. She was wrapped up in her own mind, not finding the way out. Thoughtful she let her head rest on Peter's right shoulder as her legs found their ways around his waist. Susan was still clamping on to his left shoulder, teasingly caressing the part of her brother's chest that was not occupied by Lita.


	14. Patience, Your Majesty

After a while Peter started making his way to the beach, still with Lita and Susan hanging on to him, not wanting to let go. They had to let go eventually and fell with two splashed in the water.

"You could have carried us all the way in. We're not that heavy, and you're strong, don't try to fool me, Peter!" Susan shouted after him.

Edmund, who was playing with Cor in the shallow water, looked at his sister. "What have you been doing, clinging on to Peter like that?" he asked.

"I'm allowed to spend time with my brother, am I not? Lita has no problem in sharing, knowing that she can't have Peter all the time." Susan smiled sweetly at him.

By that time, Peter had gotten onto his towel, attempting to dry his swim shorts and simultaneously having a conversation with Lune. Ramona seemed to have fallen back into childhood as she had joined Lucy, the water voles and some of the fauns building a huge sandcastle.

"Lita! What do you think about the castle?" asked Lucy.

Lita waded on shore and walked over to the castle. "It's amazing! How did you manage to build it so big, and stable enough to stay like that?" she asked.

"The correct combination of sand and water is all that is needed," Lucy told her.

Drops of water ran down Lita's body, freezing Peter's gaze upon her breasts where one of the drops had disappeared behind her swimsuit. The desire started coursing through his body, and with so little clothing covering her body, it left nothing to his imagination. But he didn't even need the imagination to send the signals to his central regions.

_Damn it! What do I do now? King Lune is here, Susan and Edmund is right over there..._ He didn't want to reveal anything to everyone else. Except Lita. With her it didn't really matter. He trusted her. But he decided not to bother her and rose from his towel, feeling his shorts growing tighter uncomfortably fast.

"I'll just have a quick swim," he murmured to Lune before wading into the water again.

The temperature in the water was nowhere near enough to be at any kind of help, so he started to swim, now with an image of Lita in silver light on his mind, which was impossible to erase. He needed to reveal himself; going around with an erection in public was not an option.

He swam around a peak sticking into the water and heaved himself out of the water. If he leaned slightly forward he had a perfect view if someone was approaching without himself being noticed.

He unbuttoned his shorts, not caring to discharge them completely, and let his manhood meet fresh air. Constantly visualizing Lita naked, in his bed, he wrapped his hand around the shaft, stroking it softly as her hands would have done – according to his mental pictures, that is. He let his thumb play with the clear fluid emerging from it, using it as lubrication. As his mental images grew dirtier, more of the fluid ran down the shaft, almost making a constant stream. He grunted as he massaged the frenulum with one finger, imagining Lita's soft, wet tongue playing with it.

Peter felt himself filled to the brim with lust. He wanted her so dearly. He wanted her to touch him, to let him touch her, to kiss her, to feel her honey jar around his throbbing member...

As he inched closer to the finish, the speed and work of his hand increased, and he bit his lip in an attempt to keep quiet. His hand became wetter by the preseminal fluids while he imagined entering her inner wetness. Oh, how he had missed it after Reia left him. He had missed the heat from a woman's inside, the unique feeling of her muscles contracting around him.

_It won't be long till you get it. Just be patient_, he promised himself a moment before his body started shivering in the long-awaited waves of pleasure.

He moaned loudly as the creamy fluid flew half a meter or so before falling onto the rocks and into the water. He had absolutely no control of his body; he only felt the never-ending pleasure soaring through him.

It felt like several hours until he started to calm down and regained the control of his body.

"Oh, honey... I want you so much..." he murmured before letting himself fall into the water again.

On the beach Lita had noticed Peter's absence, yet she had not questioned it. She didn't want to be clingy. But she smiled as she saw him emerge from the water, looking rather hot, with small creaks of water running down his chest and stomach.

She had to force her gaze away, and focused on Lucy's sandcastle as the moles dug a moat around it. Apparently Lucy was satisfied with the castle, because she rose and ran into the water.

"Come on, guys!" she called, and the fauns jumped after her and started playing in the waves.

Lita watched them for a while before she felt her stomach groan loudly in hunger, and rose.

"Don't you think it's time for dinner soon?" she asked and grabbed her towel.

The others looked at her.

"Now that you mention it," said Edmund, lifting Cor up from the sand. He tried to brush off some of the sand, but he was wet, so he used a towel to dry him instead.

Susan started helping Ramona with packing away the stuff they had brought down, and Peter started joking with Lucy, hanging her over his shoulder on his way up the stairs. Lune followed him, breathless of laughter, and Edmund thereafter, with Cor on his shoulders, looking curiously at the fauns who walked in a row behind, and Edmund had to hold a tight grip on him so he wouldn't fall off. Ramona followed, carrying one bag of towels, Lita carried the other one, falling slightly behind with Susan.

"Library after dinner, are you on it?" asked Susan, Lita merely nodded.


	15. Cucumbers and bathtubs

Dinner was pyrihs, a kind of filled bread which was served individually. It was obvious that Mrs. Dapple and her team had done their work, because the food disappeared quickly around the silent table.

Peter stopped Lita on her way to the castle's library after dinner. He wanted attention, and didn't care if Susan was right by.

"Later, Peter. I just promised to do something with Susan, okay?" She kissed him on his lips, but it didn't make up to his dissatisfaction, which was clearly visible in his face.

"Afterwards," she said.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Okay, then," he said, somewhat reluctantly, and placed a kiss on her forehead before letting her go.

Susan laughed and shook her head as the two girls continued down the hallways. "Is he getting clingy?"

"No, he just wants some attention. It has been less of it today than earlier," she told her, sighing.

"Well, he has to control himself," said Susan and pushed the library door open.

Lita didn't answer that, just followed the queen between the shelves. She really had a point. He couldn't possibly expect her to spend time with him all the time?

Peter had lain down on the couch in the living room with his head constantly buzzing. Lita _had_ promised him time later, he knew he had to respect that, but in the same time, he wanted to have her for himself. Now, he couldn't do that all the time, he figured she would grow frustrated if he didn't let her do something with others as well.

_I am selfish. When did I become like that?_

He groaned and turned over to his stomach. His desire, his libido begged him to run to her – now. He had to use all his willpower not to do so.

The door opened, and Peter lifted his head to look. His gaze met Lucy's, and she appeared slightly concerned. She walked across the carpet and sat down on the couch beside him.

"Peter, is everything okay? You're not having a regression, are you?"

"No, I'm not," he said, "I'm fine."

"You certainly don't look like it. Do you want me to find Lita?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No thanks, Lucy. She's with Susan. I don't know exactly what they're up to..."

Lita turned the pages until she found what she was looking for. "You see, I was wondering how big he might get when he's ready, so I know what to expect," she explained.

"Ah," said Susan and leaned over to see.

On top of the page there was written _Sex organs_. Her eyes ran down the page and stopped at the subheading _Male genitals_.

"Here it is... _A fully erect penis of Sons of Adam varies from twelve to fifteen centimetres in average, though longer or shorter may occur. The average circumference is around twelve centimetres._" Lita looked at Susan with a slightly worried expression. "I really don't hope it's bigger. Wouldn't it be painful enough to have something inside you, and then you have to be pierced by a stick about the size of a banana?"

Susan laughed. "No, not a banana. A cucumber is more likely. It says somewhere in the book that when he's ready, it's as hard as a cucumber," she told her, starting to turn the pages.

"Oh! Now, I'm not looking forward to it!" Lita groaned.

"You don't know how big he is," Susan put in.

Lita looked at her with a thoughtful expression. "I just realize it's weird to talk about this with his sister, and that she knows I'm going to sleep with him," she said, surprising Susan by changing the subject.

But she merely laughed. "I think it's a little weird too. But I'd rather want you to be with him than any other girl. I like you, and so do Edmund and Lucy."

"I'm glad."

"Oh, I just remembered something," said Susan, and started to turn the pages again. "You see, a male gets erections several times when he's asleep, that's the body's way to keep him sexually healthy, so you mustn't be surprised if he wakes up with one."

"Well, I might just as well help him," Lita grinned.

Susan giggled. "I think he would appreciate it. There is something else as well, something I want to warn you about. Ever heard of vasocongestion?"

"Yes, actually I have. It's when blood is trapped inside bodily tissue and cause swelling, isn't it?" Lita looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"That's right. It can occur in a male's scrotum as well, causing the state we may call blue balls. It's not dangerous, it's completely harmless, in fact, but the book says it will cause him great pains in the groin. Normally it disappears in a while, but there is another solution, which I think many guys use as an excuse for sex; it disappears when ejaculating," she explained.

"Oh, of course! Blood is trapped inside his genitals because of tense muscles, and when they relax, the blood starts flowing again," concluded Lita.

"Exactly. So don't let him force you to sleep with him if he comes up with that excuse," smiled Susan.

"I'll remember that."

Lita went to her room afterwards and opened the door to the balcony to cool down the room. Then she went to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with warm water. The foam had reached the edge of the tub when she climbed into it.

She sighed contentedly and slid all the way down to drench her hair. Her thoughts vanished from her mind, and she let herself drowse off for a couple of minutes.

Lita suddenly startled when she half-awake remembered the door. Gazing over to the bathroom door she realized she had forgotten to close it completely, and now it was open with a crack of half a meter. After a short debate in her head, whether she should close it or just let it be, she decided it didn't matter.

"Honey? Are you here?" Peter's voice sounded from the main room, and made Lita jump once more.

She sat up and looked through the crack in the doorway. "I'm in the bathroom," she called.

"Is it okay for you if I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." She leant back into the bubbles and watched the door slide open.

Peter appeared in the doorway, seeming a little surprised by finding her in the tub. But he smiled and kneeled beside the bathtub and stroked her cheek softly. His eyes were sparkling, though Lita didn't quite understand why.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured as his hand started to travel down her neck and into the soapy water.

She leaned towards him and kissed him seductively on his lips, sneaking an arm around his neck to hold him in place. But that appeared to be unnecessary, as Peter had no plans of backing off. She felt his hand slide down her ribs, leaving behind a burning trail. Then it crossed her stomach and chanced direction. It now aimed towards her breasts. His other hand was placed beneath her chin to keep her steady as their lips played zealously with each other.

As his fingers brushed her nipple, she jumped slightly, which earned a worried look from him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he wondered.

She shook her head and reassured him with a smile. "No, it's just that no one has ever touched me there."

He bit his lip for a moment, hesitating as he debated on whether he should stop or continue. He didn't want to do something she felt uncomfortable with.

"Is it okay if I do?" he asked warily.

She just nodded slowly and resumed kissing him, this time with steamy passion. A moan escaped from him, deep down in his throat, as he felt his libido rise vigorously. His hand cupped her breast, squeezing it carefully. He could feel her chest rise and sink with her breath, and he suddenly felt like she was so vulnerable. So small, her fine skin and thin body, in his eyes she was fragile like a fresh ice membrane. He was so careful with every touch, feeling her silky skin beneath his fingertips.

"Peter, I have to finish my bath," said Lita and grabbed the sponge which she filled with soap.

Peter took it from her and started cleaning her shoulders, back, chest and stomach before focusing on her legs. He felt privileged to be allowed to touch her on every single spot on her body, and he knew to appreciate it. She looked slightly unsure when his hands travelled up her thigh, and he stopped as he noticed her hesitating. Just watching her he waited until she had decided, and looked more comfortable for letting him touch her there.

"You're so pretty," he whispered softly as the sponge gingerly glided over the centre between her legs.

She moved slightly when the touch sent waves of pleasure through her body, and gripped his arm. His blue eyes studied her in search of an answer, but she had closed her eyes, and it wasn't that easy to read her body language.

"Did it hurt?" he asked lowly.

"No. More, please. Do it again," she ordered, making him smile.

He ran the sponge over her cleavage again, making sure to rub the little hot-spot in front. The response was immediate. She arched her back and gasped before her body started to tremble by the muscle spasms which sent stronger waves through her body. Peter grinned triumphantly and stroked her cheek as she started to calm down.

"Oh, that was amazing!" she exclaimed, reaching up to kiss him.

"It was? I'm glad you enjoyed it." He was still smiling, and now he wringed out the water of the sponge and placed it on the edge of the bathtub. "You're pretty flammable, aren't you?" he said, referring to her fast accomplished orgasm.

"I guess," she said, rising from the water. "I've never done it before, so I had no idea what to expect."

She grabbed her towel and started drying herself as Peter watched. He had moved over to the sink and leaned towards it. Suddenly she yawned, making him laugh a bit.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes. I think that orgasm made me tired," she said, pulling on the night shirt, which the raccoons had cleaned earlier that day.

Slightly disappointed he realized she would stay in her own bed this night as well, because when she was finished brushing her teeth she stumbled out of the bathroom and over to her bed and curled up under the covers.

"Can I have a good night hug?" she asked sleepy.

"Of course." He leaned over and hugged her tightly before kissing her lips. "I love you."

She was barely audible as she murmured "I love you too," but he didn't care, and left her room, smiling. When he turned in the doorway, she was already asleep.


	16. Into the forest

_A.N. I hope the lemon isn't too sour in the previous three chapters. But if you don't like it, I don't force you to read it. By the way, thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you write back to me._

The next day King Lune and his family packed their stuff and got help to carry it down to the wharf by Peter and Edmund, and a couple of centaurs. Lita had disappeared to the forests and was walking alone. She let her mind take a break from the royalties, filling it with the impressions of the forest; the smell, the sight, the sound... beasts greeted her as she passed, addressing her as Your Majesty. She protested every time, but it didn't seem to change anything.

After a while the river left of her turned north, and she halted and sat down on a rock. She could see the river otters playing in the stream, and the birds flying back and forth to the trees and the river. Some butterflies had settled on the leaves right by her. They didn't seem to be afraid of her, which surprised her somewhat.

One of the otters suddenly looked at her from the river.

"Oh! Your Majesty!" he exclaimed and climbed onto the shore. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"Please don't call me Majesty, I'm not a queen," she sighed.

"You will be," he said as other otters followed towards her. "Why am I honoured this important guest?"

"I was just trying to clear my thoughts," she explained. "There has been so much on my mind the last few days."

The otter lay down on the ground. "About the prophecy?"

Lita nodded. "Everyone wants me to fulfil it as soon as possible, but I'm scared." She felt weird to open up to an otter like this, but he seemed to listen to her.

"I see. They just have to realize they have to give you time. If you don't mind me asking, is His Majesty feeling well?"

Lita smiled. "Yes, he does. His siblings say they've never seen him as happy in months."

"We're glad. We are very happy you arrived, Your Majesty, because now we feel safe when His Majesty is back to normal. He is the greatest king our land has seen," chattered the otter.

"So I've heard," she said. "Who are you, wise otter?"

"I'm Diver, Your Majesty. It's an honour to meet you," he said, bending his head.

Still smiling, Lita shifted slightly. "One week ago I didn't know Talking Beasts existed, but you are certainly much nicer than many people I've met back home."

"Where is your home, Your Majesty?" asked Diver.

Lita looked around, as if it would help her to find an answer. "I don't know. It's outside of Narnia, I don't think you have ever heard of it. But I can't come back, I guess I have to stay here, let it become my home."

"Oh. You don't have homesickness, then?" wondered Diver, keeping his gaze on her.

"Yes, every day. I'm starting to realize I will never see my family again, not mum, not dad, not my friends..." She hurried to dry off a tear which appeared too sudden.

Diver and the other otters looked at her with pity in their eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear. I wish there was something we could do to help," said Diver.

"Oh, don't worry. I can't leave Peter anyway," she said, and composed herself, so she wouldn't appear whiny.

"Why not, Your Majesty?" asked one of the smaller otters.

"Because he would die if she did," said Diver, looking at the small otter with a dejected expression.

"Die?" asked Lita. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Everyone believes he would if you did."

Lita was worried now. The High King's life depended on her. Suddenly she felt like the air was pushing her slightly down, as if she was carrying a rucksack. Her hands knotted into fists as her mind tried to overcome the fear which had appeared in her head.

As if they knew she was struggling, some butterflies settled on her arms, showing their beautiful colours. Stunned by their beauty, she was distracted from her thoughts and started to admire them instead.

"They're not scared of me. Why not?" she asked, not taking her eyes of the butterflies.

"Because they understand you. They know you don't want to harm them. Butterflies are marvellous and wise, they always seem to know what is happening, and they understand so much, maybe even more than us Talking Beasts," explained Diver.

"Oh. They don't talk, do they?"

"No."

Lita suddenly startled by a thunder of hooves running behind her back, and she suddenly turned to check it out. A large pack of red deer was running by, under the lead of a huge male whom she recognized immediately.

"Ronny!" she called.

The stag slid to a stop and looked over to the source of her voice.

"Lita! What a pleasant surprise! How are you?" he asked, smiling widely.

"I'm good, thank you," she said, rising to hug him.

He accepted happily, being careful with his antlers. "And His Majesty? Is he better?"

"Much better. He's laughing and joking all the time," Lita told him, smiling.

"That's good news indeed. I'm sorry I didn't see you. We are moving to another area for the autumn and breeding season. It'll arrive shortly you see," he explained.

"Oh! Will there be winter too?" asked Lita eagerly.

"Yes, but not as long as the one the White Witch had made. But it is getting colder. I felt the night frost creeping down the mountain side further north," said Ronny.

"Thanks for the information. I believe it will be highly appreciated at Cair Paravel," she said. "Ronny, are there migrant birds in Narnia?"

He nodded, tearing a couple of low branches from the tree trunks with his massive antlers. "They leave south, not outside of Narnia, though. Well, Lita, I must go. We still have some distance to cover," he said, jumping back to the front of his pack.

"Farewell, Ronny. I hope I will see you later," she greeted and followed him with her eyes as he disappeared between the woods.

Lita looked back at the otters. "I probably should get back to the castle. I didn't tell them I was leaving, I don't hope they're too worried," she said and rose from the rock. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you guys. I would love to come back some day."

"It's an honour to have you here, Your Majesty," said Diver. "You're most welcome back whenever you like."

"Thank you. Goodbye, then." She smiled at then and started walking the same path back to Cair Paravel.

"Goodbye, Your Majesty!"

Peter wandered back and forth in the living room. One of the centaurs stood by the door, talking to him.

"She is not in the castle, and not at the beach according to the eagles," he said, feeling somewhat nervous, because of the High King's worried expression. He looked like he was about to scream at him any second. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. The horses haven't seen her either. But the birds are searching the surrounding woods."

Peter sighed and leaned his head towards the wall as the centaur left the room. He felt like his whole body was in pain. What if she had found a way to get home? Then he would never see her again, and only that made him feel like he wanted to die any minute.

"Peter, I'm sure she'll get back soon. She must be getting hungry having gone without food the whole day," said Susan, and even if she was sitting calmly, there were no doubt she was concerned too.

"But what if she has gotten food from someone else?" asked Lucy, who was sitting right by her sister.

"Oh, even if she had, I would think she will return when it starts to grow darker outside," reassured Susan. _Or maybe she didn't? She could have found a place to sleep_, she thought for herself.

"What if she has found a way home? I'll never get to see her again!" exclaimed Peter, looking as if he was going to cry.

No one answered him, and that made it even worse. Other thoughts started to enter his head. What if she was hurt? What if she couldn't make it home? Or she was kidnapped? Or raped, or even worse, killed?

"What if she's killed?" he screamed, startling all three of his siblings.

Now he started to cry. Sobbing he slid down on the floor and covered his face with his hands. It was a horrible thought. His heart felt like it was going to tear. The whole world could tear in two pieces, but he wouldn't care as long Lita was gone.

"She's not been killed, Peter, I'm pretty sure about that," said Susan, wishing she had sounded more secure than she felt.

Suddenly the door burst open, and the same centaur entered the room again. "Your Majesty, I have good news. She has been seen unharmed on her way towards Cair Paravel along the northern border of the Great River, just a few kilometres west to the castle," he said, smiling widely.

"Oh god!" Peter moaned relieved. "Thank you."

Without another word he escaped the room, tightly followed by Susan, Lucy and Edmund, even if Lucy had to run to keep up with her oldest brother. She also felt slightly the same as him; happy, relieved, shaky by the adrenaline, and she guessed Susan and Edmund felt the same way. She, almost as much as Peter, loved Lita, but more like a sister.

Hurrying through the hallways Peter didn't care to notice anyone whom they passed on his way. All his mind was set on was to find Lita. He exited the castle, not bothering to pay attention to the guards bowing at him, and continued across the bridge covering the ravine. In the end even more guards opened the main gate for him, and bowed deeply. He didn't care, just looked after her.

"There she is!" exclaimed Edmund, pointing towards the river.

Then he saw her. Finally! He felt his heart skip a beat before starting a race against wild horses. Peter covered the distance between them in seconds and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked sternly, burrowing his face into her neck.

"No, I'm sorry, Peter. I was just walking by the river, and I met some nice otters. We talked for a fair while, and then Ronny and his herd ran by, and he stopped to talk. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. I just had so much on my mind, I needed some time away," she explained in an attempt to comfort him.

Then the other three came over, wanting a hug for each of them, and Lita had to force herself out of Peter's arms to do so. But as soon as she was done, he locked his arms around her again, not letting go a millimetre.

"Anyway, the autumn is coming close," she told them. "Ronny said the night frost is coming down the mountains in north."

"Who cares about autumn now? I almost lost you!" complained Peter.

"No, you didn't lose me. Nowhere near. I was just going for a walk – which endured a little longer than expected," she said. "Come on, let's go inside."

Peter sighed and held an arm around her waist as they started to walk towards the castle again. "Never do that again without telling me!" he scolded.

"Peter, I'm not a child. I can take care of myself," said Lita calmly.

In the castle they were summoned for dinner, and Peter tried to force as much food as possible into Lita to make sure she wasn't hungry.

"You're not trying to blow me up, are you? It will do no good if I ate more than I could muster, then I would only get sick. We wouldn't that, would we?" she said, pushing the plate away.

Peter hesitated for a short moment. "No. Okay then. But you're not hungry now, are you?"

"No."

"Are you tired, then?"

"Peter, stop it. Do I have to repeat myself? I can take care of myself." Now it was her turn to be stern, and Peter seemed to take it in this time, because he got lost for words.


	17. Sharing bed

"Honey, I want you with me tonight," said Peter and pulled her closer to his chest.

He was lying in the couch in the living room, and had dragged Lita down on him, where she had curled up. Lucy was trying to beat Oreius at a game of chess, and Susan tried to talk Edmund into reading a book she'd found peculiarly interesting.

Lita looked at Peter along with the rest of the family.

"Are you sure?" she asked, letting her fingers fold in between his.

"Yes. I want you there," he said, looking determined and not as if he was going to take no for an answer.

Lucy shifted onto her knees. "Really? Is it happening tonight?" she asked excitedly.

Peter looked at her younger sister. "Don't have any expectations, Lucy," he said sternly and moved his eyes towards Lita. "Maybe we should go and get a double duvet? Mine is not big enough for two."

"I don't think we have any of those, Peter, they were thrown away, remember?" said Edmund.

Susan interrupted. "Of course we have, Edmund. The court made sure to get a few before Lita arrived. They knew what was going to happen," she put in.

"Oh, then... but I don't know where they are. Maybe I should just go and ask Mrs. Poppy," he said and laid Lita carefully on the couch before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

Lucy looked at Lita. "Did you actually say yes, Lita?" she wondered.

"I didn't say anything. He was in a kind of state where it was best not to argue. Not that I would have said no anyway."

Now Edmund surprised them with a question totally out of the blue. "Lita, where does your name come from?" he asked.

She looked at him, smiling. "It's Norwegian and means small or little in a female form, for instance; a little girl," she explained.

Susan looked at her from her chair. "Why did you get that name? Were you small when you were born?"

"I've always been small," said Lita. "I was born too early."

"Oh."

Peter wasn't quite sure where to find Mrs. Poppy, but he guessed she had taken a break, so he went to the staff room. But he didn't manage that far until she met her skipping along the corridor.

"Oh, hello, Your Majesty. All well?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you. I was just wondering if there are any double duvets in the castle?" he asked.

The kangaroo made a surprised face, and brightened up a second after. "Yes, of course!" she exclaimed, not hiding her excitement very well.

Peter just smiled, and didn't bother to comment it, seeing as she would spread it to the whole staff anyway.

"I'll just make the bed for you. It's your room you're going to use, right Your Majesty?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you," he said and left.

Mrs. Poppy whined and jumped excitedly up and down as soon as Peter was out of sight. "Yesss!" she chirped before setting off towards the staff room in a hurry. "It's happening!" she shouted, excessively loud.

The others jumped up from their chairs.

"What is happening?"

"His Majesty asked for a double duvet. That has to mean something!" exclaimed Mrs. Poppy.

"Really? Well, it wasn't a minute too early," said one of the raccoons.

"You might have some extra laundry tomorrow, ladies," Mrs. Poppy grinned to the bunch of raccoons, who were just as excited as her. "Now I have to make that bed."

Then she left the room, leaving behind overexcited staff members.

Lita started to yawn surprisingly early this evening. Peter smiled calmly at her and stroked her hair.

"All the walking have made you tired, Lita," giggled Edmund. "Peter, take her to bed!"

"Be nice, Ed! Don't make them do it, let them choose on their own," said Susan.

Lita didn't bother to answer, just yawned again and rose from Peter's lap. "Good night," she said and disappeared around the door frame.

Peter watched her hesitantly for a moment before he followed her. When he caught up with her, she smiled tiredly towards him and leant against his side while walking. He kissed her head lovingly and steadied her towards his room. On their way they met Mrs' Poppy and some of the squirrels who had helped her with His Majesty's room.

"Good night, Your Majesties," they said, making Peter smile.

"Good night." He pushed the bedroom door open and led Lita straight to the bathroom.

The bathroom was big, and covered with sandy coloured tiles, and in one corner stood a huge bathtub, giving easily space for three persons.

"Do you want to take a bath first?" he asked.

"Oh, Peter, I just want to take a bath and go to bed. I'm sorry, I'm just so tired. I hope you're not too disappointed?" she asked sleepily as she turned on the water in the tub.

"No, I didn't really expect anything the first night, and especially not after a day like this one," he said, kissing her softly. "But do you mind if I join you in the bath?"

"No. I'll be quick anyway," she said, stripping her clothes off.

This time Peter managed to have a slight control on his libido. He just checked she was okay as she slipped into the tub before he followed. They cleaned themselves pretty fast, and Lita stumbled on her way out, so Peter had to steady her to avoid her falling. With half-closed eyelids she started brushing her teeth with the toiletries which had been brought over from her room. She barely paid any attention towards Peter until she had put on her night shirt. Then she kissed him and walked out to the main room, not focusing on anything but the large bed. As soon as she landed on the mattress, her eyes slid shut, and she was fast asleep when Peter emerged from the bathroom just a few seconds later. He smiled softly and draped the duvet over her before sliding beneath its other end and closer to her.

It felt like a dream finally to have her in his bed. He crossed his fingers, hoping she would stay here forever.

"Do you think they're doing it? Now?" asked Edmund.

Susan tilted back and forth in her chair. "I don't think so, Ed. She was very tired, I think all she wanted was to sleep."

"I really hope he didn't force her into it," Lucy put in.

"Peter wouldn't do that. He loves her too much to hurt her. He wouldn't force her to do anything," said Susan.

Silence followed, as no one had anything more to say.

"Maybe we should go to bed too," said Lucy.

"Yes, we should do that."

They rose and left the room. In the hallway Mrs. Poppy was jumping happily around, beaming like a sun.

"Why are you so happy, Mrs. Poppy?" Lucy wondered.

"Oh, I don't know if happens tonight, but I guess we'll see tomorrow morning," she said and followed them up the stairs and down the hallway with the bedrooms. There she stopped and looked at Peter's bedroom door a few seconds. "Oh, do you think we can hear it? Though the door? If they do?"

"Mrs. Poppy, you can't do that," protested Susan, trying to stop the eager kangaroo. "Let them have some privacy."

"I don't think Narnia is the right place to say that, Susan," Edmund put in and entered his room.

"Probably not."


	18. A helping hand

Lita was woken by Mrs. Poppy when she entered the room to wake them.

"Good morning," she said, beaming widely. "Have you slept well?"

Peter groaned, but pushed himself into a sitting position. "Yes, thank you. We'll be up in a while," he said and fell sleepily back into the mattress.

"The breakfast will be ready in one and an half hour," said Mrs. Poppy and left the room.

Lita turned to her stomach. "One and an half hour? I don't need that much time," she said and rested her head so she could see Peter.

"I might need it," he said, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Why?" With a wondrous expression she propped herself up on her elbows.

He hesitated for a moment, as if considering his options. "Well, I don't want to attract wrong attention from the others, or what?"

Lita had to use some time to understand what he meant, but as she remembered what Susan had told her, she hesitantly let her hand slide down his torso and pushing his covers further down, keeping an eye on his face. But he didn't protest, only looking somewhat surprised.

"Honey, what are you doing?" he asked, though he didn't stop her.

"I think I know your problem," she said. "Can I see?"

This surprised him, seeing as he didn't know Lita knew about his condition, and it made him kind of nervous. Then she pushed the covers all the way off him, revealing a huge bulge in his pyjama bottoms.

"Lita, I have to take care of it. That's why I was happy for that extra time till breakfast," he said, meeting her gaze.

"I understand. Is it okay if I watch? Because I've never seen anyone take care of this problem, and I'm a little curious. But I can leave if you want me to?" she asked, looking at him with sparkling, hopeful eyes. But Peter smiled, to her surprise.

"I guess you'll have to see it sometime anyway."

Her eyes moved to his groin as he pulled down his pyjama and let his member out of prison. Now Lita was surprised. In her eyes it was huge, and, really, it wasn't that small. She could compare it with a cucumber, at least the thickness. The length was by smallest seventeen centimetres.

"Oh God! It's huge. I never expected it to be that big," she said lowly, and he smiled.

"Well, it has been bigger," he said, grabbing it with his right hand.

Mesmerized she lied completely still, only looking at it. Peter stretched his left arm towards her, asking her silently to come closer. So she did, snuggling against his side and rested her head on her shoulder so she had a perfect view down his torso as he started to work with it. Realizing she could help him with this later, she studied his work, how he moved his hand, where he preferred the touches. She noticed he paid extra attention to the corona, rubbing his fingers along it repeatedly, and that his touches was filled with force, his hand having a tight grip.

Feeling confident she started stroking his chest, which moved with to his heavy breathing. His lips released a moan by her touch, and encouraged with the sound she continued, circling around his nipple for a moment before her hand ran down the side of his abdomen. Teasingly, and with a small smile playing on her lips she let a finger stroke one of the lower parts of his manhood, where his hand was not. She could feel his powerful pulse beneath the thin skin. The response was immediate. He startled somewhat and moaned, and his manhood jerked forcefully, and drops of clear fluid emerged from the hole in the head.

Lita smiled. "You like that, don't you?" she murmured and kissed his chest.

"Yes..."

Determined her finger made its way further up the shaft and started massaging the frenulum with a slight pressure, making him gasp and groan loudly and push his hips towards her.

"God, yes! Honey, I'm..." Suddenly he moaned loudly, and his manhood spurting white fluid in long shots which ended up at his chest. His whole body was jerking with each of the muscle contractions, his feet actually kicking uncontrolled into the mattress. His eyes were slammed shut, and his right hand holding hard onto his member, constantly working with it.

After some seconds he started to calm down, his breath slowly decreasing to normal speed and his morning wood turning into a flaccid condition. Lita leant over and kissed him before rolling out of the bed. Smiling she blew a kiss to him and entered the bathroom.

Taken aback Peter tried to collect himself. "I love you!" he called towards the bathroom.

Lita's face appeared around the edge of the door, smiling. "I love you too. Now you better get up if you're not going to sleep the whole day."

He pulled off his pyjama bottoms, using them to dry his chest, seeing as they were to be cleaned anyway. Then he got up from the bed and walked stark naked across the floor and into the bathroom, planting a satisfied kiss on Lita's soft lips.

"Thank you."

"It's my job as your girlfriend, isn't it?" She joked, stroking his cheek before putting on her dress, today a sky blue one.

After a while they were done and left the bathroom and planned to go for breakfast, only to be stopped by noises from outside. Curious Lita walked out on the balcony, and the sight surprised her. The sky was filled with birds, all kinds of birds; eagles, swallows, hummingbird, and the park area below the balcony was teeming with all sorts of creatures; rodents, wolves, tigers, cheetahs, deer, moose and so on. And in the sea she could see whales blowing air close to the beach.

"Peter, come," she said, and Peter was at her side by seconds.

"Wow. What's all this fuss about?" he asked, but seeing as Lita had no answer he dropped the question and took her to breakfast.

In the dining room stood Susan, Lucy and Edmund by the window and looked out, seemingly as confused as Lita and Peter. When the door slammed shut, they turned and gazed expectantly at them.

"What is happening out there?" asked Edmund.

"I have no idea," said Peter and sat down on his chair. "We were just wondering about the same."

"It's like they're gathering for something. And I feel something too. Something is going to happen," said Susan, glancing out of the window once more before settling down beside Peter.

Then the food was brought in by Mrs. Dapple and her company. They were smiling as bright as the sun, and after having placed the food on the table, Mrs. Dapple came over to Lita with a small bottle which she uncorked and attempted to put the champagne coloured liquid into her morning juice.

"Hold on, Mrs. Dapple. What's that?" Lita asked, moving the glass out of the reach of the badger.

"Well, I don't expect you want cubs already, do you?" said Mrs. Dapple, looking at her.

The others around the table were looking wondrous on her, and Lucy, Edmund and Susan brightened up.

"Really? It has happened, then?" asked Lucy, almost jumping up and down on her chair.

"No, it hasn't. I'm sorry, Mrs. Dapple, you might want to save it for another day," said Lita, petting the cook on her shoulder.

"But I thought... Mrs. Poppy said..." she stuttered, looking rather perplexed.

Lita shook her head. "Mrs. Poppy was expecting and hoping it would happen. I'm sorry, I was just so tired last night, I fell right asleep."

"That's what I said, Ed," Susan put in.

"Oh, but then I just have to save it till later?" asked Mrs. Dapple.

"Yes, please do that," said Lita.

"But what was happening this morning? The cats told me they heard you, Your Majesty? Did you feel bad, maybe?" Mrs. Dapple looked at Peter with a slightly worried expression.

"Kind of. But I'm better now. I'm perfectly fine, I promise," Peter assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But do you know anything about all the narnians gathering outside Cair Paravel?" asked Peter.

Mrs. Dapple hesitated. "We beasts felt something changing tonight. We don't know what is, but it has just happened, or it will happen soon. And it will happen here. It is something we don't want to miss. It is something important."

Glances and looks were exchanged across the table, but no one said anything until Mrs. Dapple left the room.

_A.N. You might have another image of the size of a cucumber, but I've always seen them as those long, slender versions. Just a small information so you won't be overwhelmed... might be unnecessary though. _


	19. Eavesdroppers

_A.N. Here it is, what everyone have been waiting for. Enjoy._

After breakfast all five walked out to hopefully get a closer explanation. On the mainland side of the bridge the area was filled with Beasts, smaller ones getting rides on bigger ones so no one stamped on them or kicked them accidentally. Peter led the group as they crossed the bridge, and the chatting between the Beasts ceased as they noticed them. Then, all of them bowed. Lita looked at them with awe. To see several thousand Beasts greet the royalties was not something you would see every day, and Lita made sure to hide herself behind the four siblings, not really wanting any attention.

"Does anyone have an explanation for this gathering?" asked Peter and stepped closer.

A roe deer stepped forward, a doe without antlers. "We're led here by our instincts, Your Majesty, we feel it. Something is happening, and very soon is it too," she said, bending her graceful head.

"Do you know what that would be?" he asked kindly.

"No, Your Majesty. No one knows. We just have to wait and see," said the doe.

"Very well. Make yourselves comfortable, then," he said, smiling slightly.

The day was rainy, with a short break a few times, and Peter used them to walk out to the Beasts to see if there was something he could do.

"I feel bad to let you be standing here in the rain, is there anything I could do to help?" he asked.

"Oh no, Your Majesty. We live in snow storms and thunder storms; we are not stopped by some small rain showers," said a lynx who had stepped forth. "But thank you for your thoughts, Your Majesty."

Peter nodded. "If there were anything, let me know, would you?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

As much as Peter wanted to help, the Beasts insisted that they didn't need anything. So the day was spent on the usual bunches of paper, but Peter was still gazing out the western windows towards the Beasts in the edge of the forest, where they used the branches avoid the rain. Lita tried to distract him somewhat.

"They said they were okay, didn't they? Then you shouldn't worry. They know they can ask for help if they want," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Yes, but I feel bad about..."

"Peter, don't," she said, cutting him off. "Come, dinner is ready."

It had already started to grow dark, but the Beasts were still standing between the trees. The good thing was that the rain had stopped, and the sky had cleared. In the bay the whales were still swimming around with some birds flying over their heads.

As the evening grew old Susan pushed Lucy and Edmund towards their rooms.

"Sleeping time," she said.

"But I'm not tired," complained Lucy.

"Me neither," said Edmund.

Susan didn't listen and continued on her way while Peter rose from the couch and walked across the floor to wrap his arms around Lita.

"Honey, are you up for it tonight?" he whispered into her ear.

She looked at him and smiled, hiding her nervousness. "Yes."

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. In the hallway they met Mrs. Poppy, who was looking after them with a wondrous expression.

"Are you going to bed, Your Majesties?"

"Yes. Good night, Mrs. Poppy," said Peter, not even slowing the speed.

Now Lita started to get seriously nervous. Remembering his size from the morning she imagined herself being ripped in two. From her point of view it seemed like Peter was in a hurry, but according to himself he wanted to take the time needed to make her feel comfortable.

Peter stopped to kiss her quickly before opening the door to his room. The action was not missed by Lucy, who had walked out of her bedroom to ask a question to Susan. But as soon as she had seen his brother kiss, she had completely forgotten that, and ran to Edmund's room instead to tell him.

Meanwhile Lita had started to fill the bathtub in the bathroom.

"Would you like to join me, Peter?" she asked and pulled off her dress before crawling into it.

"Sure." He stretched over the edge and kissed her before settling into the hot water beside her.

It began to grow difficult for Lita to hide her nervousness, and Peter noticed it quickly. "Are you nervous?" he asked, pulling Lita closer.

"Yes. Will it hurt?" she asked, before realizing he wouldn't know that. "Sorry, you wouldn't know that."

"No, I don't but I promise I will be very careful. And you can stop me any time you'd like," he said, pecking her forehead.

She didn't answer that, but started cleaning herself instead, also using the soapfilled sponge on him afterwards massaging his chest, shoulders, back and stomach. When she reached the groin area she didn't hesitate, but started cleaning it carefully. But her touches were all he needed to harden down there, and he felt his desire grow at the same rate.

"Honey, a-are you done soon?" he moaned, clenching his eyes shut by her touches.

She giggled. "Soon," she said tentatively. "Someone's growing impatient?" Smiling, she bent over and kissed him hotly.

"Mh... Lita, please..."

"What?" She looked at him before climbing out of the bath.

Peter looked a bit confused when she started drying her hair. However, he caught up with the reality pretty fast and stepped out after her and started brushing his teeth, not caring to dry himself off yet. With that done he wrapped his arms around Lita from behind her. Lita tensed notably when she felt his hard member throbbing against the small of her back, but after a couple of seconds she forced herself to relax. When she was done with her toothbrush, she walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed, and Peter quickly followed, eager to get started.

"I'm a little scared," she said and made her way beneath the covers.

"I'll be very careful, okay?"

"What if you tear me in two?"

Peter laughed. "That will not happen. That's impossible."

In the halls of the castle Mrs. Poppy had spread her suspicions between the staff members, and was now on her way thought the southern corridor. Lucy suddenly emerged from Edmund's room, dressed in her nightgown.

"What are you doing, Your Majesty, out of bed now?" asked Mrs. Poppy.

"I just had to tell Edmund that I believe Peter and Lita is going for it tonight," she said lowly, walking towards Peter's bedroom door with a curious expression.

"That's what I thought too," replied Mrs. Poppy, following her.

"Mrs. Poppy, Mrs. Poppy! What will we be doing with the contraception potion from last morning?" asked a hare who were jumping closer.

"Ssh!" she whistled, placing an ear towards the bedroom door.

"Is it – is it happening? Now?" asked the hare, making an interested face.

"We think so," whispered Mrs. Poppy.

The hare suddenly turned and leaped down the hallway. "I have to tell the others!"

Within a minute the rumour had spread to the animals outside, and everyone were oddly curious about this, so most of them ran to the park to catch up as much as they could.

"All we could do is hear... right now I envy the birds who can fly up there to watch," said one of the centaurs.

And as right as he was, the birds had perched on the roof rather than the railing, not wanting to be busted by the High King. Squirrels and other cat animals had climbed up in the trees to hopefully get a discreet view.

"Kind of pervert, this, isn't it?" whispered a squirrel to a tiger when it saw that the balcony door was open.

Susan had opened the door to check what was happening when she had heard low steps outside of her room. The whole hallway was crowded with Beasts, and she made her way towards Edmund and Lucy, who were standing by Peter's bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" she scolded.

"Shh! It's happening tonight! We're waiting for it," said Edmund, smiling mischievously.

"You can't do that!" she protested and tried to pull them away from the door.

"Why not? Everybody outside is doing it too," Lucy put in. "Come, do you hear anything?" She made some space for her older sister and pulled her closer to the door.

Susan finally gave in and laid her ear against the door. "No. Wait... are they in the bathroom?"

"Yes, they're bathing. Or at least one of them is. I think both, actually," murmured a cat, placing himself between her feet.

Suddenly she picked up low talking from the inside, and everyone else tensed, listening carefully.

"What do they say?" asked Edmund impatiently.

"Shh!" said the cat, holding his ear against the door.

Just a minute later Lita's voice was more audible, she had apparently left the bathroom.

"_I'm a little scared."_

Susan frowned. She understood why she was. So much pressure on her for doing something she had never done before. But feeling sorry for Lita wouldn't do any good, so she kept quiet.

"_I'll be very careful, okay?" _sounded Peter's voice right afterwards. It was low and soft, caring.

"What if you tear me in two?" Susan could not hold back her giggles, as well as several others around her.

"Really?" giggled Mrs. Poppy unbelievably.

Peter's laugh reached them a moment later. _"That will not happen. That's impossible."_

"Well, he should know that after Reia, shouldn't he?" joked Edmund, making the others hushing at him.

Inside the room Peter had pushed the covers away and had managed to turn Lita on, which was clearly visible on her breath and her actions. She had grown more eager, kissing him and playing with him in a less discreet manner than earlier.

"Lie on your back, honey, I think that would be most comfortable," he said, and Lita lay down on her back.

Peter spread her bent legs and settled between them, leaning over her. As he supported himself on his arms he bent down to kiss her one time before he used his right hand to control his dripping manhood towards her honey jar. He paused when the head slid between her outer folds and looked at her, searching for a sign. She bit her lip and stared him in the eyes, but she didn't seem to be in pain, so he continued very slowly. Now the whole head were inside her, and he started to have trouble with keep his body control. However, he knew he had to; therefore he kept a close eye on her signals while sliding further in. Suddenly he was stopped by a thin barrier.

"This may hurt a bit," he warned and watched her prepare herself.

"Go on," she urged, and he pushed thought her thin membrane, making her gasp with pain. While she struggled to cease the pain, he struggled to control the pleasure, but her slight movements made it difficult for him, and he moaned.

Slowly, but surely the pain subsided, and all just felt good. She wrapped her legs around his waist, using her heels to push him further in. Surprised by his action he groaned loudly and buried himself to the hilt.

"Come on. It's okay now," she said, and he pulled back a few centimetres before slamming into her again.

"Oh god! It's been so long," he moaned, closing his eyes in pleasure.

"Harder. Please, harder," she begged, and he had no problem with obeying, and increased the rhythm and force. Lita stretched up and kissed him on his lips, steadying herself with an arm around his neck. Every thrust made waves of pleasure sear though her body and she felt herself approaching the edge surprisingly fast.

Suddenly she gasped and clenched her eyes as strong shocks of pleasure made her body tremble. Peter could just look and enjoy her expression, which pushed him far closer to the top, and her inner muscles tightening and massaging his manhood had a big part of it. Then he roared loudly as he fell over the top and lost all control. His arms shivered too much to support him, and he fell down on her, neither of them caring as they were filled with incontrollable pleasure waves.

After some seconds they started to calm down, and Peter lifted his weight away from her and lay down on the mattress beside her instead, letting her press herself towards him.

"God, that was amazing," she said, out of breath.

"You're not scared anymore?" he joked, making her laugh and pushing him playfully in the chest.

"It sure felt like I was going to explode in the beginning, but I got over it," she said.

Outside the door and outside the balcony door Beasts and people had heard the moans of the High King, celebrating a little too early, as seconds later they could easily hear the roar.

"There!" exclaimed Mrs. Poppy in triumph, giving Lucy a high-five.

"The prophecy is over!" grinned Mrs. Dapple, who had climbed onto the back of a centaur and was holding on to his shoulders.

"Sure is," said Edmund. "Though I didn't know Peter would be so loud."

"Long time, no see," said Susan and smiled. "I'm sure it's because there had been a while since his last time."

"Is it just me, or has something changed?" wondered Lucy.

"No, I feel it too," said a raccoon. "It's like something has brightened up, as if some thunder clouds have disappeared."

"Yes, now that you mention it. Anyway, now it's time to leave them alone," said Susan and pushed her brother and sister to their rooms for the second time that evening.

The other Beasts started to clear the hallway too, and within a minute, it was as empty as always. And inside the High King's room the High King and his beloved were already fast asleep.

_A.N. Ow, this ended up longer than I had planned._


	20. High Queen of Narnia

_A.N. This will be the last chapter on this story. I hope you have enjoyed it._

Next morning Lita wake and felt surprisingly well. Not bothering to stand up she snuggled up to him, and even in his sleep he put his arms around her and pulled her closer. Outside the waving curtains she could see the beautiful sunrise, and wondered why she always woke in time to see the colours spread over the land. But it rose even later for every day, a clear sign of the forthcoming autumn. She guessed the migrant birds would start to move soon, though she didn't have the same image of seasons in Narnia as in Norway.

Mrs. Poppy hesitated as she stood outside the High King's door, about to wake him and Lita. Maybe they were already awake, and didn't want to be disturbed? After having pondered at this for some seconds before she decided they wouldn't do that in the morning, seeing as they knew someone would enter to wake them. Therefore she knocked on the door and listened for an answer.

"Yes?" Lita's voice sounded bright and clear, not tired as she had expected.

"Can I come in?" asked Mrs. Poppy.

"Sure."

Mrs. Poppy pulled down the door handle and pushed the door open. The High King was still sleeping, while Lita was awake.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. You will wake His Majesty, won't you, now that you're awake?"

"Yes. Please don't call me Majesty," Lita sighed, lying back onto the pillow.

Peter suddenly murmured something and pulled Lita closer to his chest, and Lita realized he wasn't sleeping anymore. She looked at him wondrously for a second before turning her attention back to Mrs. Poppy.

"Are the animals still out there?" she asked.

"No, they have left. They were here only to experience this night," said Mrs. Poppy.

"Why would they do that?"

"Because there was something special that happened when you and His Majesty had mated. The aura in the air changed. It was very special," explained Mrs. Poppy, not showing any embarrassment at all.

The room grew silent for a few seconds. "We'll be down for breakfast in a while," said Peter, signalizing it was time for Mrs. Poppy to leave the room. She just nodded and closed the door behind her.

Peter didn't want to get out of bed just yet, instead he held on to Lita as she was trying to escape. Smiling she kissed his lips and buried her face against his shoulder, snuggling with him for a while. But finally they had to get up and go down for breakfast.

A surprise was waiting for the four siblings and Lita in the entrance hall after breakfast. Aslan had arrived, and was now smiling at all five of them. All of them kneeled immediately in front of him, and he nodded shortly thereafter. "Rise, young ones."

Lita rose and looked at the lion. She was happy to see him again, even if there hadn't been so long since last time. But the others seemed even gladder for his visit, and especially Peter. He hugged him tightly for a long time before collecting himself and reddening slightly.

"Thank you for your help," he said.

Aslan smiled. "It's my pleasure, Your Majesty. You needed her as much as Narnia needed a healthy High King." Then he was cut off by Susan and Lucy, who ran forward to hug him.

"Aslan, what are you doing here already?" asked Susan and took a step back.

Smiling widely Aslan started to explain. "Today is a very special day. When the prophecy was broken, His Majesty and Lita were, by a magical contract, declared married."

"What? You can't be serious?" asked Edmund with a shocked expression. "Lita has only been here for about a week, and Peter can't marry, he's..." He stopped there, not knowing what word he should use.

"Ed, this all surprises us, but magic is not something we do anything about," said Susan, petting her little brother on his shoulder. "And Peter had to get married eventually. You didn't want him to live alone his whole life either, would you?"

Edmund hesitated for a second or so. "No," he said.

"And who would be a better wife for him than Lita?" challenged Susan.

That put Edmund silent, and he took a step back. Meanwhile Aslan had walked closer to Lita.

"Lita, I hope you will accept this," he said.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice."

"Would you have said no if you had?" asked Aslan as calmly as ever.

Then Lita smiled and shook her head, and Peter captured her in his arms. He was not especially sad for the news, instead rather happy, and he intended to show it. Therefore he bent her head carefully backwards and placed a kiss on her lips, making Aslan laugh warmly.

"Therefore, Lita, I guess you already know you are from this day on High Queen of Narnia," said Aslan.

It wasn't as if Lita didn't know about it, but she was slightly confused, and she didn't quite believe it.

"Aslan, I'm not sure if I'm ready to become a queen," she said, uncertainly furrowing her brows.

Aslan smiled by this. "As I said to Peter when he hesitated to become High King, it is for that very reason I know you are," he said.

Lita didn't know what to say, she just stared at the floor as Peter held her proudly.

"I think we should celebrate this," said Susan. "Celebrate our new sister-in-law."

"Agreed!"


End file.
